To Serve Man
by TC Stark
Summary: Bane is a man who enjoys projects. While he sets his sights on destroying Gotham, he encounters a subject too good to pass up. Rated M for Mature. Non-con/con. Set during TDKR Bane/OC NOT FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: Hello, hello! So, I tried desperately not to fall in love with Bane's character in TDKR. I wasn't very aware of him before the movie and thought it may have been a little sick of me to become intrigued with a man who wears a mask. Then again I drooled over Heath Ledger's Joke and he had scars on his face. And come on, who can resist Tom Hardy's body? So, now I want to jump into the Bane pool. I will say that my Crane/OC story _Limerence _is my main story now, since I'm so invested in the story line and characters. But, I will try to update this just as frequently since I hate when you really like a story and must wait too long for an update! I do hope you enjoy my OC, she might seem a tad timid. I'm playing with the idea and it works out in my head. I don't view Bane as cuddly or anything of the sort so this is definitely a dark story with very adult themes. You've been warned. Okay, enough blabbing!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC and in no way make a profit off this! By this way, this takes place during the movie while straying away slightly.

Chapter One

"The man is running that business into the ground, without even leaving his house. Soon Wayne Enterprises will belong to me."

John Daggett felt good. Another meeting at Wayne Enterprises. The company that Bruce Wayne's parents built was slowly crumbling. All because he invested in Miranda Tate's clean energy project. Soon after finding out that the core could be modified into a bomb, the project was shut down. After that, everything soon began swirling down the toilet. The man really was paranoid. Who would be stupid enough to blow up Gotham with themselves in it?

Still, this all meant glory for Daggett. With Bruce becoming a hermit and the board worrying about their future, it seemed it was no better time for John to take over the company. With him as the head, he would have the city eating out of the palm of his hand. After years of watching Bruce flaunt his riches, John would have the opportunity to do the same.

Of course he was talking to Stryver, his right hand man. John promised the man riches to stay by his side. With Bruce staying reclusive for years and John hiring a _special _friend, there was no way the company wouldn't be his. He was feeling so arrogant that the moment the two men returned to his office, he immediately opened a bottle of good scotch.

Stryver took a small sip of the alcoholic beverage, as John sat down in his large office chair, "I mean how stupid is Bruce? He's just letting the company go to shits. Its because he's a brat. The only reason he's even the head of the company is because of his parents. You think that man could have built up a company without help?" Without letting the other man reply, John answered, "Absolutely not."

"Will we even need...you know?" Stryver asked cautiously.

Shrugging, John waved off, "Couldn't hurt," After another sip of Scotch, he pressed the small button on an intercom, "Ms. Carter, my office."

"Yes, Mr. Daggett."

Without skipping a beat, the older businessman leaned back into his chair, "I feel great. I cannot _wait _to have the company in the palm of my hands! Stryver, get me a cigar!"

With a quick nod, Stryver quickly scurried out before another figure entered the room, "Leyla, pour some yourself a drink."

"I'm fine, Mr. Daggett," She spoke softly, "Are we celebrating?"

Leyla Carter. Daggett's assistant for the past four years. She was a young girl in her mid-twenties of average height and simple features. Very light skin, pale even. Raven straight black hair pulled into a tall bun and bangs that went straight across her forehead. A small nose and a small chin. A thin body with nice sized shoulders and a small chest. Though a nice waist and an average sized bottom for her small frame.

Nothing really stood out. A pair of small diamond earrings decorated her ears and a thin ring wrapped around her right thumb. If anyone looked close enough, they would see a tiny scar, but no one did. She wore white blouse, with a pencil straight gray skirt and a matching buttoned up blazer with short puff sleeves. Black stockings and matching black flats. Her only real noticeable feature was the striking blue eyes amplified by black mascara.

John took another sip of Scotch before animatedly pointing, "You bet your ass! Hold your breath, Leyla, cause soon Wayne Enterprises will be mine."

Holding her clear polished hands in front, Leyla gently cleared her throat, "I do feel bad for Mr. Wayne."

"Don't," John was quick to wave this notion off, "Its his own damn fault for letting his family's company go to shit."

Leyla shifted a tad uncomfortably. Her boss was always so animated and loud. He may have viewed this take down as victory, but she was saddened. Being John's assistant for four years had allowed her to accompany him to a few meetings. Her first few weeks on the job had been some of the last sightings of Bruce Wayne and she had always viewed him as a nice man. It was sad to think the only thing left of his family was disintegrating.

Leyla's eyes flicked up and noticed John had practically gulped all of his Scotch down. A good brand not truly enjoyed. She wouldn't voice this opinion. Rather she stayed still. Shy. Submissive. Her body didn't move. There was no swaying or fidgeting. No foot tap. No weight adjusting from foot to foot. Only the blinking of her eyes, which were staring downwards.

"Close the door."

At this, her gaze flicked up to star into his eyes. She knew that look. It was something she had seen so many times before. A look she had learned to accept, yet hate at the same time. Yet, she would show no emotion. No hate, no sorrow. Only acceptance and submissiveness. He was her boss and she was to do whatever he said.

The assistant turned and gingerly closed the door, as her boss rambled on. It all fell upon deaf ears. Neither of them cared whether or not she paid attention. He was really just talking to himself. Anyone who knew John Daggett well enough, knew that the man would be comfortable speaking to a brick wall.

As he rambled on some more, Leyla's fingers began to undo the large buttons of her blazer. In the beginning, her fingers use to tremble. Her heart use to palpitate. There was none of that anymore. She didn't even question the situation. In fact, she didn't think or feel at all.

"I've waited years for this moment and it feels better than I thought it would."

Leyla only gave a small nod, as she undid her white blouse. Soon it decorated the floor along with her blazer. The pale skin that originally looked very plain, told a different story once her top was off. Her torso seemed to be decorated by a series of tiny scars. Some were wider than others, though most were pale in color. All except a large red scar that ran down her left rib cage.

She refused to look down at her body. Too ashamed of her deformities. Rather, she concentrated on her shoes, while reaching back and unclipping the white bra. Her breasts were small and probably didn't need to be held up, but a bra made her feel more like a woman. The scar that ran along her ribcage reached up onto her breast, though didn't change the shape. John always said her behind made up for her lack of a chest.

By now John had stopped talking. Leyla didn't have the best body he'd ever seen. Her frame was thin, her ribs slightly showed. Her breasts were small and no one could overlook all the unwanted scars that decorated her body. But, she had such a fine ass and what older man could resist his younger assistant?

The silence in the air made the situation all the more uncomfortable. Her breath was held in the back of her throat, as she unzipped her skirt and let it fall. Then her underwear. She kept her thigh high stockings on. John liked that. Her void was shaven and there was another rather large scar that cut across her mound and curved up onto her hip bone.

Once exposed, Leyla waited. Like so many times before. Her body was stiff and her eyes were still on the ground. Not wanting to see the lust in John's eyes. A final gulp of Scotch and he was out of his chair, slowly walking towards her. The only good thing about the situation, was that he never made references towards her scars. As long as the body part he needed was able to work, there was no need to complain.

John circled around her, stopping directly behind her body. Snorting, he commented, "Your father would have hated this."

She knew what he was referring to. It wasn't hard to notice the large Fairy tattoo that took up most of her back. It would have been beautiful if it weren't for several large scars running through it. Without those, a gorgeous mythological fairy with long blue hair and pastel pink wings decorated her skin.

Upon mention of her father, Leyla bit her lower lip and whispered, "I know."

"What a shame. It could have all been avoided."

His words stung deep, causing a pang of emotion to run through her body. Not wanting to relive the past, Leyla began to bend forward until her hand reached his desk. Like so many times before. It should have been an awkward situation. An uncomfortable one. But, she felt nothing.

That was until John Daggett plunged deep inside her. Then Leyla winced slightly. He wasn't large and this wasn't the first time, but there was no arousal. Every time the assistant needed to become use to having her unwilling void stretched open. After a couple of pushes, her body knew to wet itself so that the experience wasn't unbearable.

This wasn't meant to please her. It wasn't mean to get her off. Her main purpose in this was to stay still and let her boss enjoy himself. Sometimes she closed her eyes and attempted to drift off into another state of mind. Other times her eyes fixed on the papers on John's desk. She thought about all the work she would have afterwards and know there was a good chance she'd have to stay later.

John's fingers dug in deeper, adding to the uncomfortable feeling. His hands gripped onto her hips and banged hard within her. Their skins slapped against each other, causing Leyla to wince. The bouncing motions of his bucks irritated her brain, each thrust making her dizzy.

Leyla gripped onto the edges of the desk, John's thrusts becoming faster. Harder. He was close. He never lasted long. Perhaps if she were in an enjoyable session of sex, this would have been disappointing. Becoming saddened, she remembered that she was only for him. She owed him. Still, his low stamina was a God send.

With one final thrust, John was finished. Leyla gave out a slight shudder as his warm liquid filled her. One of his fetishes. That and he didn't want to dirty his carpet. In the beginning she wondered what it would be like to be intimate with a man who loved her. Who after sex would kiss her and simply lay in bed with her.

That kind of thinking went out the window years ago.

John was straightening his tie, as Leyla began to pull her clothes back on, "Listen, I don't want to be fucking bothered. Go back to your desk. I don't want any calls or visitors. I'm going to sit here and enjoy my Scotch for the next hour and go home," He then glanced over at her behind as she bent down and picked up her skirt, "You can leave in an hour as well."

It was then that Leyla stood up straight, blinking her bright blue eyes, "Thank you." He must have been in a fantastic mood.

* * *

It had been a half hour since Leyla's quickie in John's office. Since then her boss had his cigar and she had cleaned herself up. After that, everything went back to normal. She took her place at the receptionist desk and fiddled on the computer. There was the smallest smile on her lips. It was nice that she would be able to go home early that day.

"Mr. Daggett, please."

While Leyla's head was down, writing some notes on a few expense reports; someone had stepped through the lovely revolving doors. A soft spoken man had addressed her, though she kept her head down. She was very happy at the prospect of going home early. She wouldn't do anything exciting, but it was still a change.

"I'm so sorry, sir, but Mr. Daggett isn't taking visitors today. May I take a message?"

"Then perhaps we should kill you. Would Mr. Daggett have time to meet with us then?"

The chilling sound of a mechanical voice was enough to freeze Leyla. Her hand froze and her pen fell. Slowly lifting her head, she looked upon the man who addressed her. The other two men were dwarfed by this giant. Tall and very built. Bald and wearing a large fur coat along with what looked like some sort of vest that a member of the SWAT team would wear.

What was most noticeable was the mask that encased his mouth. Every breath he took let out a heavy hiss and she wondered if the mask had a purpose or was just meant to scare others. Leyla's breathing stopped. She hoped that this wasn't the man that John had hired to help his take down of Wayne Enterprises.

Leyla's mouth moved up and down a few times, before words actually came out, "I-I am…s-so sorry. Let me get him now."

Bane watched as the timid girl jumped out of her seat and ran towards John's office. He casually followed after her, his hands gripping the top of his vest. It was obvious how scared the girl was, her hand having a hard time turning the knob to her boss's office, "I thought I said no visitors."

"Then perhaps you don't need my service."

Upon seeing who was there to pay him a visit, John's demeanor instantly picked up as he stood from his chair. Motioning towards the monstrous man with his hand, Daggett exclaimed, "Bane! The man!" He then turned to Leyla, "This is Bane, the man whose going to help me take down Wayne Enterprises."

Leyla's eyes shifted over nervously, as John continued, "My assistant; Leyla Carter."

"I do not wish to discuss business matters in front of the lady." Bane's mechanical voice stated, his eyes not leaving Daggett's.

Scoffing, John waved off, "Don't pay attention to her. Come on, sit down. I am so excite-"

"Did you not hear what I said?"

John's lips opened, offended at being reprimanded in his own office. Before he was able to say anything, though; Leyla murmured, "It's quite fine, Mr. Daggett, I'll leave."

Making sure not to lock eyes with the behemoth man, Leyla scurried out of the office and back to her own desk. Bane's eyes however were locked on the assistant, until she left his sight. Turning back to the smaller man, he stated, "Clever girl."

"She does whatever I tell her to," John state smugly, before motioning to his office, "Let's talk."


	2. Chapter 2

TC Stark: Wow! I cannot believe how quickly this story became popular lol Thank you guys! I hadn't thought I would update so soon, but all your support inspired me. My next update will most likely be to _Limerence. _Maybe I'll do a switch thing every time I update lol Whichever muses take me, huh? Lol I know at first Leyla may seem a little too submissive, but I work it out where this flows really well with the plot. I have it all mapped out and you won't be disappointed! Though, I always take suggestions. Also, this chapter is short than the last. Its really a filler chapter. Next will be very eventful. You'll just have to stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter Two

John Daggett had lied. Once his meeting was over with the bulky mercenary, her boss had informed her that she needed to stay and do expense reports and billing letters. Leyla ended up leaving three hours later than her normal work day. Someone else would have protested, since he had promised her an early day; or even left after he had. But, she would never do that.

The only saving grace was that it had been Friday and Leyla wouldn't have work for two days. Not that she did anything on her days off. Every once in a while, Leyla went out for a drink. Not anywhere girls her age would go. Rather a small pub near her home, in the Narrows. A place where she could slink away and not be noticed. Perhaps when she was a young teen she went out with friends, but that life was long gone.

Tonight she decided would be one of those nights. A nice glass of red wine. Enjoyed in the corner before she headed home. The pub was quiet and dark. A few old timers sitting at the bar, wallowing about their sorrows over whiskey. No one ever spoke to her. She would walk in the door and the bartender would place her drink down on the table she usually occupied. She would drink, leave her money on the table, and leave. As if she hadn't even been there.

Leyla sighed while staring down at her glass. John was a man who cared about one thing and one thing only: money. He couldn't see the tragedy in what was happening to Wayne's business. A whole empire left to Bruce in love and hope, destroyed. Her heart broke every time she thought about it. Then again she would never voice this opinion.

"Hello."

The new sound made Leyla jump inwardly, her body tensing in an attempt to suppress her shock. Slowly looking up, she noticed a man standing above her. Far too good looking to be in this bar. What was he doing here? The man who had subtle eyes and a slight scuff. The man who wore a beautifully tailored two piece black suit. The kind of man who never spoke to her, as if they could see John's name etched onto her skin.

"I'm Barsard."

He spoke in a light droll, impossible to figure out his origin and making him seem mysterious. Leyla became nervous. Her mouth tightened and her eyes shifted down. He waited for her to realize he was speaking to her. Looking up, she meekly replied, "I'm Leyla."

"May I sit?"

"I suppose."

Barsard slid next to her. Probably a little too close. She could feel his body. Taking in a large breath, she reached for the wine. He grinned lazily and cooed, "Do I make you nervous?"

Leyla's breath hitched in the back of her throat, as his face buried itself within her hair. The Narrows was a place where rapists and molesters were to be expected. Squeezing her eyes shut, Leyla spoke, "I don't feel comfortable, sir."

"Wait until you meet my boss."

She soon felt the butt of a gun pressed into her stomach. Leyla couldn't help, but let out a light gasp that attracted a few stars from bar patrons. Barsard let out a gutter growl, while turning her face towards him, "Pretend that you're kissing me."

Eyes wide. Kiss? John didn't even kiss her. Though, it seemed she hadn't a say in the matter as the man kissed her. His lips tasted like whiskey and his stubble stabbed her soft face. It was an odd feeling, to be so attached to a man other than John. Oh Gosh, he wouldn't be happy if he found out she had kissed another man. That wasn't allowed.

Barsard soon pulled away, after seeing that the bar patrons had gone back to their drinks. Pressing the gun deeper into her, he quietly sneered, "Now, let's try this again. Come with me."

Leyla bit her lower lip, hesitantly staring down at her stomach. A real gun was pushing into her stomach. The slightest pull of his finger could take her life. Her heart had pretty much stopped. Who was this man? Why did he want to kill her? She should have put some sort of fight up, but she didn't want to upset the situation even more.

The suited man slung his arm around her waist, to make others thing he was _taking her home. _Once outside, though; he instantly let go. Leyla said nothing as they made their way around the back of the pub. She should have made an attempt to run, but that wouldn't have ended well. He had a gun and from the look in his eyes, he wouldn't hesitate to use it. No, it wasn't her nature to make things difficult for others.

Soon they approached a manhole; Leyla holding her hands in front of her as Barsard removed the cover. Standing up straight, he motioned with his gun, "Get in."

It was then that her eyes darted up wide, "I-In there? That's the sewer."

"I _said _get in."

Leyla gulped at the coldness in the man's eyes. It wasn't a good moment to be wearing a skirt. With a shaky sigh, the pale woman gingerly bent down the hole. Inwardly she was cringing and trying desperately to hold her breath. It stunk terribly and she was terrified at getting any of the sludge on her clothes.

Barsard had no such concerns as he effortlessly jumped in. He began walking forward, somehow knowing Leyla would follow. It was dark and hard to keep up with the man in front of her. He seemed to not even be concerned with the fact that she was behind him. The sounds of her flats splashing against the watery floor alerting him that she was in tow.

After walking down several flights of stairs and rounding some corners, they approached an area of the sewer she wasn't aware existed. There were men dressed as soldiers everywhere; working on something she wasn't sure of. There were computers everywhere and it certainly looked as if these men were planning something large.

Barsard stopped suddenly, Leyla halting in order to not clumsily bump into him. Her eyes had been fixed on the floor the whole time and she hadn't noticed why they stopped. That was until she looked up and he shifted aside. Once again her breath was caught in the back of her throat, as she noticed a very large figure crouched in the corner.

He was shirtless and as he stood, Leyla noticed every muscle. Every chisel. The way his flesh moved, as if there were a purpose to all of it. She gulped. His triceps were massive and his stomach seemed to be made of steel. All he had done was stand up and the scarred woman felt her knees going week. What would a man like him want with her?

Bane nodded over to Barsard, who instantly turned on his heel and walked away. Leyla feared her heart had stopped beating and she was going to faint right then and there. Her blue eyes fixed on his massive figure calmly near her, his boots hitting the floor heel first. The closer he got, the smaller she felt. Now standing in front of her, she noticed that she was at least five inches shorter than him.

"Welcome, Ms. Carter, so glad you were able to join us."

"H-Hello, M-Mr. Bane."

He held up his large hand and corrected her, "Bane is fine. I did not have time for formal introductions earlier; you are Leyla, correct?"

Oh God, this monster knew her name. In that moment she wanted to curse John for even speaking her name in front of Bane. No, no. She would never curse John. Gulping, she nodded nervously, "Yes."

"How long have you been Daggett's assistant, Leyla?"

Her name on his tongue sent chills down her spine. He spoke her name as if to tell her that at any moment she could be broken. With her name spoken she knew how insignificant she truly was to him. Attempting to steady her breathing, Leyla answered, "F-Four years."

"Interesting," Bane slowly nodded, as he circled around her. His large hands holding his belt, "Now, tell me, why would one work with a man such as Daggett?"

"D-Don't you?"

At this, Bane stopped directly in front of her. His eyes bore into hers and instantly she needed to look down, "Child, I work for no one."

This wasn't good. She knew it. John had been so blind to think he could hire a man like Bane and be the boss. Then again that was the John she knew. He would think this mercenary was for his disposal when in reality, it was the other way around. He would never believe her.

"You never answered my question."

Bane's booming voice alerted Leyla on just how silent it had become. She found that around him she truly had no voice. Sucking in some air, she quietly explained, "He's…all I have."

The arch of the monster's brow told her to continue, gulping, "My mother…passed away when I was ten. My dad…" Leyla took in a deep breath, while closing her eyes for a moment. It had been a long time, "When I was sixteen. John and him were childhood friends…so he became my legal guardian."

Thankfully, he didn't ask for details as he pointed out, "I don't believe what he does falls under the role of a guardian."

Leyla's eyes widened and her heart stopped. How did he know? No one knew. Not wanting to talk about it, explained while wringing her hands together, "I don't want to talk about it."

There was a small pause. Bane was looking at her. Observing her. The way she stood, breathed, and spoke. So submissive. While her posture was straight, her head hung downwards and her hands wrung together nervously. Her feet stood perfectly together, never daring to move. It was clear that she had been trained on how to behave. Whether completely by an event or person or a combination of both.

Finally, he spoke, "Be that as it may, John Daggett's time is running out," He then reached his hand out to pick up her chin. He hadn't done it roughly, but the slightest touch of his massive hand forced her to jerk back. He waited for her eyes to finally pick up, before, "Be forewarned and chose which side you fall on."

Leyla heard the threat and inside instantly panicked. There was no way she could tell John. He wouldn't believe her. He was too arrogant, thinking just because he paid Bane that somehow he owned him. Besides, part of her knew if she did bother to warn her boss that the mercenary would find out. Either way, she was going to die.

"Take Ms. Carter back to the surface, her time is done here." Bane commanded to one of his men, motioning forward with his arm.

Her blue eyes shifted over to where a different man was approaching her. Barsard had appeared by his boss's side, though wouldn't be the one to take her back to the streets. This man didn't even glance her way, rather begun walking with almost the knowledge that she would follow. Somehow she had become completely predictable.

Once Leyla was out of Bane's line of sight, Barsard turned to him, "What are you gonna do?"

It wasn't often that Bane shared his plans with his men. Most of them were disposable and served only one purpose. Many of them failed to meet his standards and the punishment was death. There were always more where they came from. Another testimony of how easily man's mind could be manipulated.

But, Barsard was a different story. He was Bane's right hand man and a most trusted ally. Staring down the way that Leyla left, he simply stated, "How interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: Oh, you guys are the best! Every time I wake up I see my notifications and see how many reviews, followers, and favorites this story has. Its awesome. No, you guys are awesome! I love Bane and he's so interesting to write, I hope I write him well. I think some of you were worried I'm revealing too much too soon. I want you to know she has scars and that her father is dead. But, you won't really find anything else out until later. It will be a small theme that follows through the chapter. Hope you like ;)

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas. I do not make any money off this.

Chapter Three

"What the fuck!?"

A week had gone by and things were not going the way John Daggett had originally planned. Bruce Wayne had essentially come out of hiding and had give Miranda Tates full control of the company. This had all been a result of Bane's attack on the stock exchange, which left Bruce bankrupt.

Clearly, John was angry that his plan had backfired. The bankrupting situation should have left him in control, not Miranda Tate. But, for some reason, Bruce felt comfortable enough giving the female board member this much responsibility. Whether it was a coincidence or Bruce knew of John's hostile take over, it wasn't good for Daggett.

"Do I have to have tits to take over that company?" John yelled angrily. Him and Stryver were back in his office, though this time they weren't celebrating, "That company should be in my hands by now! Get Bane on the phone, this is bullshit."

He was fuming. Anyone could tell that. Stryver instantly fled the room in an attempt to fulfill his boss's wishes. How could this not be going the way it was planned? John cursed under his breath. It should have been so simple. Hire a giant ogre to attack the stock exchange and that was it. This should have been the moment he was popping a champagne bottle and celebrating in a room full of loose women.

Instead he was pacing around his office in anger. For years he had sat back idly and watched Bruce run his family's business into the ground. For years he said nothing. Did nothing. When it finally seemed like a good opportunity to exact out his plan, it all fell apart.

When his anger caused him to throw a book on the floor, Leyla sprinted into the room to see what had gotten her boss so riled up, "Mr. Daggett, are you alright?"

"Does it fucking look like I'm alright?" John turned around in a huff; his hands firmly on his hips, "Wayne Enterprises should be in the palm of my hand right now!"

Clenching her hands in front of her, Leyla spoke cautiously, "M-Maybe give it some time?"

At this, he gawked, "Time? _Time? _Bruce Wayne gave the whole company to Miranda Tate! What am I going to fucking do now? I hired a fucking moron and now the company is completely out of my hands."

"I'm…I'm so sorry."

"Oh shut the fuck up, Leyla, you don't even know what you're talking about. You don't give a flying fuck!"

Leyla had seen this side of her boss before. A side that was impenetrable. A side that just wanted to yell and anything she said would be the wrong thing. She had learned a long time ago to stand still and quiet. Eventually he would calm down and have another idea to get rich quick.

"Well!? Say something!" Apparently today was different.

He was infuriated. Her eyes flicked up nervously, not sure what to say. Her mouth opened a few times, no words coming out. What could she possibly say to make the situation better? She would only anger him further. Not wanting to do that, she bowed her head in defeat and awaited his wrath.

John tightened his lips, frustrated by her silence. He truly was surrounded by a bunch of idiots. Turning a few times in nonsensical irritants, he commanded, "Take off your clothes."

Leyla's heart dropped. He was so angry and frightening, the idea of him being inside her was unbearable. She couldn't possibly be subject to his lust in this moment. He was so angry it would be a means to take out his frustration. She knew it would be even less enjoyable as usual and there was no way her body could even fake enjoying it.

"P-Please, John, not now."

His eyes were wild. Aflame from her refusal, "Are you saying _no? _Are you refusing?"

"I…I just-"

"That's the kinda talk that killed your father!"

The painful memory stung deep and Leyla instantly found herself crying, momentarily breaking out of the numb shell she had built around herself. Perhaps she should have felt anger towards John for bringing the subject up, but all she felt was guilt. And soon she felt defeat.

Leyla let out a painful cry once John yanked her close by her arm. Then he threw her onto the lobby's couch. It was his company, his building. He didn't give a shit where he took her. She was his property and would lay still until he released his anger and frustration. It wasn't her place to disagree.

Another cry. John reached out and tore her blouse apart, the buttons popping out of place. Snarling, he reached down and roughly hiked up her skirt, "No! Please, no!" She cried.

"Shut the fuck up and lay still." He commanded with a growl.

Somehow, Leyla's body began feeling something it hadn't in a while. Resistance. Just like in the beginning, she was struck with a flight or fight feeling. Though, she never acted upon it. Until now. She found herself trying to buck away, moving her body in protest to his advances.

This clearly didn't please John, who had molded the girl to his liking over the years. How dare she defy it. With a hard slap across the cheek, he yelled, "I said;_ stay still!"_

"Please, John, please! Any other time, but not now!"

He snorted, "Stop acting as if you're even a part of this."

Not caring that his assistant's cheeks were stained with tears, he yanked off her panties and violently thrust in. Harder then he ever had before. Behind every buck was his anger and frustration. Angry that the company wasn't his. Angry that Tate had control. And angry that Bane hadn't accomplished what he was suppose to. Leyla was merely an object for him to take his emotions out on.

The power and rapid pace of his hips didn't allow Leyla to even protect her. No wetting. No time to stretch. Each push tore at her walls. Each thrust banged against her cervix and shot pain all throughout her body. No arousal. That wasn't meant for her. She wasn't meant to enjoy it.

Leyla cried hard. It wasn't something she did often, but then again John had never been this rough. This selfish. This uncaring. By then she had stopped struggling and laid limp. The only movement was from the ferocity of his bucks. Maybe after a few moments she would even stop crying and return to numbness.

That moment didn't come. In a last minute attempt to stop him, Leyla flayed her arms up and again begged him to stop. Another slap. Her skin stung and she cried more. Flashes of her father caused her to cry harder. It was all her fault. She deserved to stay still and accept whatever happened to her.

And then it all stopped. She hadn't even seen Bane until he was ripping John off her. The very act of his staff ripping out of her dry vagina caused her to cry more, left feeling empty and burning. She was left shaking, her sex hurting too much to even allow her legs to close.

"What the fuck!?" John screamed while tucking himself into his pants, once Bane set him down.

Leyla was slowly sitting up, as Barsard and several of Bane's men entered the room. Their boss stood tall and motioned towards the crying woman, "You call me to your office and this is what I see? Your assistant, a child placed in your custody; exposed and crying?"

"When did you get some twisted sense of morals?"

Ignoring his question, Bane commanded his men, "Take her outside."

"No!" John objected, while putting his foot down, "She is my assistant and I am in charge?"

Leyla's breath got caught in the back of her throat, as Bane almost gently yet menacingly set his hand atop John's shoulder, "Do you feel in charge?"

Now it was the suited man's turn to feel worry. His entire demeanor changed and soon he was looking up at Bane the despair of a saddened puppy, "I paid you a small fortune."

"And you think this gives you power over me?"

The pale woman was pulled from the room, before she could see her boss's fate. But, she heard his loud screams. She cringed. They were awful. She covered her mouth with her hand, holding back tears at the sound of John's cries. The man who she had known her whole life.

Leyla had pulled down her skirt and button up her jacket, by the time Bane calmly walked towards her. With worried eyes, she hesitantly asked, "D-D…Did you kill him?"

"You needn't concern yourself with him anymore."

Again her heart dropped. What John did to her in the past four years had been wrong, but he was all she knew. Since as far back as she could remember, he had been in her life. Whether it was when her father and him did business or at special occasions, Daggett's face had been plastered into her mind for as long as she could remember.

"Bring her."

Upon hearing Bane's booming voice, Leyla's head picked up as she asked nervously, "W-Where are we going?"

At this, the mercenary turned around and explained with his arms open as if it were obvious, "Home, of course!"

She cringed at the thought of what home was for him. Hopefully not the sewers. She hadn't a clue why she so easily stood up and followed the men. Probably her nature. Men led and she followed. Especially a man such as Bane. As she walked, she couldn't help, but shudder at the fact that John was dead. It had been so easy for the large man. Surely, he didn't kill her boss because of her, John had been treading on thin water for a while it seemed like.

It was once they got outside that Leyla notice four motorcycles. One for Bane, one for Barsard, and the rest for the other two men. Her bright blue eyes darted up to Bane, who motioned over to the larger bike. Biting her lower lip, she quietly expressed, "I-I've never been on a bike before…I don't think I want to."

"You have no choice, Ms. Carter, with Mr. Daggett's death your loyalty lies with me now."

Leyla's head whipped towards the large man, with her mouth open in protest. But, as soon as she had done this, she closed her lips and looked downwards. There was no use fighting. Bane would get what he wanted and she knew better than to think otherwise. She really had no choice.

Glancing over at the other men, she realized they were all waiting for her. Waiting for her to make the next move. Their guns were all at the ready. Would they really shoot her if she ran? Leyla gulped, as she turned towards the large motorcycle. Her heart was pounding and her hands were shaking. The very anticipation of feeling the wind whip violently around her was too much to bear.

Bane was a patient man. None of the men even moved, until Leyla hesitantly straddled the large machine. Her thighs warmed up, from the bike having been previously on. Biting her lower lip, she almost stopped breathing when the large mercenary swung his legs around the machine.

The other men followed suit and soon all the bikes were on. The rumble of the bikes vibrated all throughout Leyla's body, causing her shake. In short, she was terrified. Not only because Bane was behind her and his massive arms were locked onto the handle bars, but because she was most certainly not a thrill seeker.

Her terror had distracted her mind from noticing where they were going. Her blue eyes were locked downwards, concentrating on the speed of the bike. Bane could feel her fear. She reeked of it. Their skin touched ever so slightly and even then he could feel her shake. Like a timid creature who had its spirit beaten out of her. Leyla was broken in. She belonged to Daggett, even with him dead.

When the bikes finally slowed down into a stop, Leyla picked her head up to see where they were. It was a mansion. Nothing compared to the Wayne Manor, but something a middle class person would be jealous of. There were windows everywhere and a driveway that could fit a multitude of cars.

Leyla spun around to Bane, who had already slipped off the bike; "W-Why are we at John's house?"

"John's?" He asked in mock confusion, "Why, this is my home now. Plenty of rooms. A large garage. It will be perfect to house my men."

Barsard, knowing his orders; turned to the others and directed them inside. The mansion was large. It was most likely that Bane was going to house the majority of his men there. The most trusted men. There was still their location in the sewers and his army was growing every day, but for a comfortable stay, this would suffice.

Bane noticed that Leyla was standing still. She hadn't taken the initiative to move, despite Barsard having led the other two men in. Was she waiting for orders? Or was there more? With his eyes fixed on her, she quietly asked, "M-May...may I stay...in my room here?"

"You live here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Up until two years ago," With a deep sigh, she explained, "I haven't been here since."

"Not even for his elaborate parties?"

At this, Leyla breathed in a small gasp. Her eyes quickly flicked down and she explained, "There were others girls there."

Bane nodded slowly in understanding. What an interesting creature. Completely obedient. Submissive. Never disagreeing. Never wondering why. Yes, John had molded her well. There was no spirit in her. No fire. He wondered how long it would take for her to break out of her shell.

Moving out of the way, he motioned with his hand for her to enter the house. Leyla gave him a hesitant look, as if to make sure it was alright. He didn't say anything. His eyes didn't even blink. With a gulp, she nervously scurried into the house she had known for her entire life. It looked exactly the same. Beautiful chanticleers, gold fixtures, and windy stairs that led everywhere.

Leyla could see that the men were already making themselves at home. It was a little hard, for her to see how quickly John's possessions were being ruined. All the gold and glass fixtures were a reminder of how much the deceased man flaunted his riches and never gave it to the less fortunate. Bane would have none of that; only the bare essentials.

Her eyes were more fixed on heading upstairs. Her hand was almost hesitant to touch the rail. It had been the place she called home since the age of sixteen. Even before then, the mansion was a part of her. Leyla hadn't an idea of how John gained his riches, but since she knew him he always had that money. Her father and mother often took her there as a child, for parties. They were always grand.

Finally reaching the second level, the pale girl sucked in a deep breath and walked forward. There it was. Just the way it had always been. John had a multitude of rooms and when she went to live with him, it wasn't even an issue of where to house her. It never felt like a home.

Inside looked like a hotel room, rather than one belonging to a young woman. Clean gray walls, mirrors everywhere, and a flat screen TV. There weren't any pictures resting anywhere, nor anything that indicated a person had lived there once. There were only a couple of clothes hanging from the closet. Everything else was in her apartment in the Narrows.

It may have been early in the day, but she felt tired. Her mind was spinning. She just wanted all that to go away. Her brain needed to relax. Tucking under the pink and gray sheets atop her bed, Leyla bundled up and closed her eyes. It felt strange, yet comforting all at the same time.

While Leyla was tucking herself back into her old room, Barsard was following Bane throughout the mansion. It was the typical house that belong to those of higher financial status. Very unimpressive. There were books everywhere that he knew John never read. They were perhaps the only thing of interest in the house.

"What do you want done with the girl?" The second in command asked.

"I have much to do. Gotham will soon burn. I must prepare," His eyes then moved up to the room, "Allow her to use the bathroom. And give her water. But, do not feed her for three days. Let's see how long it will take for our guest's flame to ignite."

Barsard slowly nodded in understanding, "Yes, sir."


	4. Chapter 4

TC Stark: I am seriously blown away. 103 followers, 34 favorites, and 32 reviews? And there's only three chapters? Wow, guys, wow. Maybe you can all stop by and show _Limerence _some love? Lol I kid, I am so happy. Wow! Thank you so much everyone, I promise not to let you down. I'm happy you all love that Bane killed John lol Some are wondering why I have Bane trying to ignite a fire rather than break Leyla. Well, I think Bane likes challenge. He hates weakness. He looked to Batman as almost an equal and clearly like women with a little flare. Just look at Talia. I can picture Bane sort of killing off the weak. Also, Leyla is molded for John. Bane wants her molded for him and in order to do that, he must release what's inside her first. I hope this all makes sense and you all continue to love it! I love writing it!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas. I do not make anything off this.

Chapter Four

When Leyla awoke the next day, she hadn't any idea what time it was. She felt as if she had slept for days and even then her mind was exhausted. And her body was hungry. Looking around, she couldn't believe she was back in her old room. Couldn't believe John was actually dead. In a way her heart wrenched. She knew her father would be upset if he knew his best friend was killed, especially in such a brutal way.

Her stomach growled. Bowing her head down, she wrapped her arm around her stomach before feeling another rumble. She hadn't eaten since the previous morning and had slept the majority of the day after Bane took her to Daggett's mansion. Her body knew where she was and was uncomfortable with being in the same bed where John first took her.

Though, she supposed it was better than not having a bed to sleep on. It was actually quite surprising Bane had even allowed her to stay in her old room. Leyla should have at least been thankful for that. He could have easily killed her as well and thrown away all that, which was associated with John Daggett. She wondered where Stryver was.

Biting her lip, she looked over to the door and wondered if she was even allowed to leave the room. Leyla certainly didn't want to anger the large man by disobeying him. Another growl. This time hunger pain shot through her stomach. Bills had piled up lately and as a result, it had been a small breakfast. Even something small would be enough to sustain her, since she didn't eat much anyway.

John liked his women thin and if Leyla was going to bare all the scars she did, then at least she would have a good body. Another rumble. Biting her lip, she hunched forward in order to suppress the pain. In that moment, she couldn't decided what hurt more; her stomach or her vagina; still raw from the previous day.

Hopefully, Bane wouldn't be too mad. Slipping out of bed, Leyla pulled her raven black hair into a high ponytail and fixed her bangs. It was when her eyes shifted downwards that she noticed she was still wearing her work cloths from the previous day. Her stockings were ripped. Gingerly, she pulled her clothes off her, careful not to look in the mirror; and placed them in a small hamper in the corner. She supposed she would have to do laundry sometime soon.

After pulling on a pair of gray work out pants, with a flared bottom; and a pale purple T-Shirt, Leyla cautiously stepped out of her old room. No one seemed around and the house felt empty. There were no noises to indicate someone else was in the house and she wondered if Bane and his men had abandoned the idea of staying there all together.

Another rumble. Leyla allowed her basic needs to carry her to the kitchen, which was when she noticed that the house hadn't been abandoned. Barsard seemed to be casually reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. His legs crossed and his sultry eyes skimming the words. He was wearing combat gear and she noticed a rather large gun slung around his body.

Careful not to make a sound, she turned and headed towards the refrigerator, "Can't let you do that."

Her blue eyes shifted over to Barsard, who was still reading his paper. Her hand was still gripping the handle, when she hesitantly asked, "W-What?"

Without his eyes leaving the paper, the scruffy soldier replied, "Bane's orders. No food. You can have some water if you like."

It was then that he turned and looked at her. Leyla was standing still, by the fridge; with her hand still on the handle. Her eyes were wide eyed and looking down. He could tell she was deep in thought. She wanted to say something. Even object. The words were on the tip of her tongue and all they needed was a little push. Perhaps, it was going to take less time to break her than Bane originally thought.

With a hard gulp, the younger woman picked her head up and stared at Barsard. She was looking in his subtle eyes, as if asking him if he were sure those were his orders. His gaze only confirmed them. Any person would protest and refuse. Technically, she was more entitled to this mansion then they were and it was her right to feed herself when hungry. Surely, she could see that?

And yet, she did the exact opposite. Slowly, Leyla's hand fell from the fridge and reached out to the cabinet above the sink. She pulled out a glass cup and held it in her hand. Barsard watched her curiously, as she let the water run for a little before moving the glass under the faucet. The liquid filled itself up to the top, before the water was turned off. She then grabbed a few ice cubes from the freezer, before quietly slipping out.

* * *

It had been a week by the time Bane arrived back at Daggett's house. Things seemed to be going just the way they should. The very cunning Selina Kyle had led Batman right to him and in return, he let the Catwoman live. Bruce Wayne would now spend the rest of his days in the very hell that molded the beast into the man he was. All the while watching his beloved city burn.

The next faze of his plan would soon follow. Gotham would face their reckoning soon enough. It would be his final accomplishment and he would enjoy it with his love. Gotham would burn under them and there would be nothing anyone could do about it. With Batman no longer around, it would be his city.

When Bane stepped into his new home, he saw his men at work. It was exactly what he wanted to see. Only those he trusted most were allowed to stay in the mansion, those he knew would continue to work even in his absence. Those who were disposable were on the outside and underground, doing the labor intensive work. Here, he had those with the best minds to figure out strategies.

Bane strolled in, gripping the collar of his vest. Proud. This was what he had been working towards his whole life. What Talia wanted. They all knew Gotham's time was running out and with Ra's Ah Ghul's death, it only made Talia's thirst for Batman's blood even greater.

"Sir."

Barsard had been the one to pull Bane from his thoughts. He was a good man. Standing at attention, awaiting orders and never questioning them. There were times he knew what Bane wanted and followed orders without even hearing them. It was good to have a man like that by his side.

"It looks good in here."

"It's a good space," The smaller man took a glance around and nodded, "What did you do with the Batman?"

Bane continued to look around him, very impressed, "I simply made him aware of just how human he is. Where is the girl?"

Motioning upwards, Barsard replied, "Her room. Didn't eat for three days. I've been feeding her once a day. Figured you didn't want her dead."

"Good man," Bane nodded, before asking, "Not a single protest?"

"No, sir."

Interesting. John Daggett had certainly molded Leyla into the perfect house pet. She was quiet, obedient, and did what she was told. Bane knew there was more underneath the surface and was determined to bring out whatever she had locked away. He would undo what John had. He had no use for someone without any spirit, for they would be better off dead than living so aimlessly.

"We will starve her for three more days."

Barsard nodded, before turning and walking away. The conversation had ended and he had work to do. Bane on the other hand, was curious and headed upstairs. How could a man, such as John Daggett; have broken the girl? He could see this wasn't the way she had been all along and knew there was something more than her father simply dying. Leyla had a secret and he would find out what it was.

When he had opened the door, his guest was bundled under her blankets and the television was on. The incident at the stock market was still being discussed, as well as Daggett's mysterious disappearance. Bane knew they wouldn't be so concerned that Bruce Wayne was missing, considering the eight years he had spent being a hermit. If only Gotham knew the hell they'd soon be in.

The creaking of the door alerted Leyla that someone had come in. When she saw that it was Bane, she immediately sat up. He could see that after a week of malnourishment, her skin had lost a lot of color. Her eyes looked tired and even he could hear the growling of her stomach. Although, she did looked bathed, which meant Barsard had followed his orders of letting her use the bathroom.

Despite being underfed and only having what looked like sleep wear, she did manage to make sure her hair was neat and apply mascara. Whether it was simply engraved in her or a ploy to forget about her stomach eating itself, Leyla was certainly a creature of habit. It also clear that she took all her work clothes with her, wanting to leave that which made her feel unattractive behind.

He wondered what secrets she was hiding under her assistant uniform. She was obedient. During the entire time he was musing over her, she stayed still. Waiting for him to speak first. Leyla would learn resistance or else he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. There was no way he'd accept weakness. She would be a great project.

"I heard you did not eat for three days." He finally spoke; his mechanical voice rumbling through her bones.

The mere mention of food caused another growl, which both heard. Leyla bit her lower lip and pushed away the thought, "You said I wasn't allowed."

"And you agreed with that? You agree that a person has the _right_ to be denied food? One of life's most basic need? Do you not think that's wrong?"

He was challenging her. That must was clear. The words he spoke were carefully chosen in order to get a rise out of her. After all, who wouldn't fight back? Who wouldn't at least beg? She had waited three days to eat, without even saying a word. She hadn't even thought about sneaking into the kitchen.

Leyla's gaze shifted away and another growl emerged. This time she winced and grabbed for her stomach. Raising an eyebrow, Bane waited. Surely, this would be her time to object. Her time to voice her refusal to participate in his game. If only she knew, he would gladly give her food for a little fire.

When she said nothing, Bane spoke again, "I will have mercy on you. I will make it two days, rather than three."

"Thank you."

Thank you? She said thank you to the man who withheld food from her? It seemed almost unrealistic. Surely, this girl couldn't have been such an obedient pet that she couldn't even find strength to fight? And to thank him when being offered a lesser sentence? She truly had been molded.

Bane's mask hissed, as he took in a deep breath. They were in silence, before he ordered, "Stand up."

Leyla's heart stopped. She wondered what punishment she would have to endure now. Hadn't starving been enough? Why was Bane even keeping her around? Why not kill her? Surely, there wasn't any use for a woman like her around. He clearly didn't have any sexual use for her, since he had yanked Daggett off her. Why would he anyway? She was so weak and frail; the kind of woman John liked.

Slowly, she slipped out of the bed and stood straight. Once again, her body never moved. Never swayed. She stood at attention, waiting for commands. He supposed that aspect of her was good, but it still bored him. Weren't they in the time where women stood up for themselves? Had a voice? And yet, hers was completely gone.

Bane turned and motioned for a few of his men to join them, which they did. Once about three were in the room, he commanded, "Take out her bed."

At this, Leyla's eyes went wide as the men went to work without a moment's hesitation. Her mouth hung open and this time she managed to ask, "W-Why?"

"If you will not fight for such luxury, then I cannot allow you to live in it," He explained, as the men took out the mattress first, "Unless you have anything to say."

But, she didn't. No voice. It was almost laughable at this point, how little spirit she really had. She simply stood there, as her entire bed was removed and all that was left, was floor. Still, she said nothing. It was clear she was upset about not having a bed, but she would not show any disobedience or objection.

After a moment, Bane spoke, "You will see that this kind of behavior will do you no good, Miss Carter."

"I'm sorry."

Snorting, he pointed out, "You have no one to be for to, but yourself."

Another moment and still she said nothing. He was growing tired of her. She was like a plant that needed to grow. If he continued to water her, she would simply drown and die. But, if he offered some space and let her soak in the nutrients he gave her, then she would become what he saw she could be.

Leyla felt a part of her wanting to cry, as she watched Bane leave. Her voice was completely gone. There was constantly a little voice in her mind pulling her back from standing up for herself. Her body yearned for food and she was in extreme pain. The only comfort was her bed. Now, even that had been taken away. Soon, she was going to be nothing. She knew it.

Fatigue was setting in and even a floor was looking good. Leyla couldn't fight. Couldn't protest. What good would that do her? Bane would laugh in her face and she cringed at the thought of being beaten by the larger man. He had killed John with his bare hands. It would have taken nearly no effort to snap her neck and toss her away. She needed to obey, like she always did. No one got hurt that way.

With a tired sigh, Leyla slowly lowered herself onto the floor. Her knees popped a few times and her stomach growled again. She had once read that as the stomach lining decomposed, endorphins were released. Those dying from starvation often experienced forms of euphoria and it was actually a peaceful death. She felt no such relief. The only comfort she had, was that the floor she laid on was covered with a plush carpet.


	5. Chapter 5

TC Stark: I have heard your pleas, my friends! I was planning on postponing this a little, but I don't want to lose fans lol I will tell you that I don't like rushing things and always urge my readers to hang in there because you won't be disappointed. But, because I love you, this will be the chapter you find out about her scars! And hint hint, next chapter gets very interesting. But, no more! You will all just have to be patient and wait lol =P

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas, nothing else!

Chapter Five

It was all over the news. Doom. Gotham's destruction. Their expiration date. Bane had been busy over the past week. Not only had he released the prisoners from Blackgate prison and revealed the truth about Harvey Dent, but he liberated the city. Gave it back to the people. The police were all trapped underground. There was no more government, no more mayor. The only judgment would be the sentencing Jonathan Crane overlooked in what use to be the old courthouse.

In a matter of days, Gotham had been turned completely upside down. And anyone who dared to leave, would cause the whole city to blow up. He would use the very core that Bruce Wayne had shut down, in fear that it would be used this way. Not that anyone could retreat, every bridge, save one that supplies were brought over on; was blown up.

The news hadn't stopped playing recaps of the football field blowing up. Someone at that game had been recording the players, when the explosion suddenly happened. Images of the bomb was on every station, as well as him twisting the doctor's neck. In a matter of days the people of the city learned to not only fear this Bane, but to fear each other in the state of anarchy that quickly arose.

Leyla had been surprised when John's home wasn't bombarded by angry citizens. The whole city seemed to be punishing those with wealth, in their makeshift court; yet they hadn't touched his mansion. Perhaps they all knew that Bane now inhabited it. The man was untouchable.

True to form, Leyla hadn't eaten during the two days Bane forbidden her to do so. He had considered extending her punishment to an extra day, but thought that sleeping on the floor would suffice. The rest of the days she was allowed to eat once a day; usually something Barsard made her. There was one day Bane wasn't around and had given his first hand orders, to allow her to make her own meal.

She had obeyed without even the smallest protest. She continued to sleep on her floor and never uttered a word. It was utterly maddening that someone could be so weak. There were moments when Bane considered having mercy on the young one and ending her life. But, he was a man who knew that great accomplishments took time and he wasn't one to give up.

On the sixth day, after the storm began; Bane entered Leyla's room. She was pressed against the wall, with her knees up against her chest. Barsard informed him that earlier in the day, she had eaten a sandwich before showering. As always, her black hair was up and her bangs fell across her forehead. She was trying to hold on to her training; her hair was never messy or loose. Her eyes were done, but even mascara wouldn't hide the fact that she looked tired.

Bane had noticed the little scar on Leyla's finger. He also notice that despite showing her arms, she never showed her legs. She was always wearing long sweats of some sort, despite it being a warm temperature in the house. He recalled her having always worn black stockings, when working for John Daggett. What was the girl hiding?

Unlike before, Leyla didn't move from her position on the floor. Rather, she stared wide eyed at the television across from her. Like Bruce Wayne, he wanted her to see her city burn. With mouth agape, she turned to him and softly spoke, "Y-You're going to kill us all."

"We all must die eventually," The coldness in his voice caused her to shiver. He spoke in a tone, as if to say she should have known better. Then he added, "As long as Gotham obeys, the bomb won't go off."

Biting her lower lip, Leyla answer hesitantly, "I was in a few meetings…about the Free Energy Project…because I was…John's assistant. Bruce Wayne turned it down…because he knew what it could be turned in to." It was so unlike her to counter what others said; especially men.

There was a crinkled near his eyes and she could tell he was smirking, "Clever girl. But, you should learn not all is the way it seems."

* * *

Bane's patience had run out. Two more days had gone by and still no rise. Not wanting his _guest _to starve to death, since she would have accepted it so easily; he continued to allow her one meal a day. The only thing she said to Barsard, as he gave her food; was thank you.

"Take off your clothes."

When the monster of a man came in to her room on that third day, the last thing she expected him to say was the phrase John had, for four years. Leyla had been in her usual position; curled up against the wall. Laundry was slowly starting to run scarce and soon she wouldn't have anything to wear. She couldn't wear dirty clothes, even if they didn't smell.

Leyla's eyes were wide, as she stared up at him. Bane towered over her; his eyes cold and still. Her grip around her legs tightened and she felt the pit of her stomach drop. Involuntarily, she began to shake her head. It wasn't to him. She wasn't refusing him. She was refusing herself. So insecure about some deformity that he didn't even know about. Yet.

"Please no."

"That was a question. A pathetic one at that," Bane pointed out, "Will you not disagree? Fight?"

Leyla began to show how worried she was and nervously whispered, "J-John…"

"Mr. Daggett is no longer with us and I do not wish to use you in the way he did. As I said before, if you will not fight for yourself than there is no use in you being so comfortable."

It was clear he wasn't going to leave. And with Leyla's submissive attitude, they both knew she was going to comply. Her heart pounded hard. No one had seen her naked since…Her eyes shut tight and her teeth dug into her lower lip so hard that blood slowly drew.

"Would you like me to get my men to do it? Some have not touched a woman in years and do not follow the same code I do."

Those words caused air to get stuck in the back of her throat, causing her to cough. No, other men couldn't touch her. None had since John claimed her as his own. Surely, they knew that. Surely they could see his name etched on her. Under her. Thoughts of being with another man were simply stupid and unrealistic.

But, Bane's eyes were fixed on her and he wouldn't leave unless she complied. With shaking breaths, Leyla slowly began to stand. As her stomach muscles stretched, she winced. Hunger was still consuming her. It took a moment for her, to adjust to standing straight and forgetting the pain.

Bane was staring at her. Leyla frowned, a last attempt to beg him for mercy. But, it wasn't enough. It was still too weak. Anyone would be absolutely idiotic to think they could square off with him physically, but at least more than a pathetic whimper. A battle cry. Cursing. Fury. Something.

She gave him nothing. Rather, her head bowed down and tried not to concentrate on her fingers lifting her shirt up. Leyla noticed the way her skin had tightened more around her ribs. She was hideous in her mind. Thankfully, her hips bones weren't poking out. A saving grace, from the little amount of food she was allowed to eat. If it weren't for that, then she would have surely been skin and bones, with no meat at all.

As the shirt decorated the floor, she worked on pulling down her pants. Her legs were decorated with little scars, similar to her torso. On her left thigh, there was a wide healed over gash, the scar tissue a light pink. A little further down on that leg, there was a red scar that cut vertically through her knee.

Leyla knew that Bane meant all her clothes. And with one final unsteady breath in, she removed her small bra and underwear. She had never felt more exposed before. John had seen her countless time and thankfully, had never really mentioned her scars. Except the fact that no man would ever find her attractive because of them. He was right, she wasn't.

Bane's eyes were fixed on her body. Not in a lustful way. He was observing her. This wasn't what he was expecting. There was so much to be discovered. So much more than meets the eye. There was a story underneath her clothes and such a submissive girl didn't earn these many scars.

Of course, he observed her thin frame. A result of malnourishment. It was her own doing. He could tell how insecure she was and he wondered without the scars, if she would still feel so low about her body. Her breasts may have been small, but they were nicely shaped. Despite being thin, her body was proportional and she had subtle hips. For someone so insecure, she still held her good sized shoulders back.

He began to move forward and instantly her body tensed. She could feel the heat radiating off his large frame and in that instant she knew he would break her. Just like with John, she would become his rag doll. His play toy. He would use her until he was finished and then toss her away.

When Bane didn't even touch her, Leyla let out a small sigh of relief. His body was close and she still felt uncomfortable, but their skin never touched. Rather, he was circling her. Observing her. He finally moved behind her and stared intently on the tattoo on her back, "There is more to you, than I originally thought."

Gulping, Leyla softly spoke, "I didn't do this to myself."

"No," Bane shook his head and moved in front of her, "But, you feel you caused this."

"You want to know."

"But, of course."

Her eyes looked up and he could see her body tense. She wasn't sure where to begin and when she didn't speak, Bane pointed out, "You've wanted to tell this story for a long time. Now is your chance."

Leyla bit her lower lip. Her hands were shaking and her voice was caught in the back of her throat. John knew, but she hadn't ever spoken the tale. Her entire life ended in that moment and the only people she associated with, was him and Stryver. She hadn't any friends and never spoke to anyone at the bar. Who else would know the reason she bore all the scars?

"M-My mother...she died when I was ten," Her eyes weren't looking into Bane's, rather they just stared straight ahead, "She was a heavy smoker and one day...at the dinner table...she started having a heart attack. We called 911, but there was traffic and by the time the ambulance came...she was dead."

With a hard gulp, she continued, "I was devastated. I didn't have a mom. Every little girl had a mom. At first I was depressed...and then I was enraged."

Bane raised an eyebrow, though said nothing. He would have never expected the small girl to feel anything akin to anger, "When I was fourteen...I was so angry. I couldn't concentrate. Couldn't live properly. Dad kept working and I thought 'how could he after mom died?' He needed to be angry. Like me."

Slowly, Leyla's hand ran around her stomach in an attempt to suppress a growl. Her eyes fluttered shut, in order to prevent tears from falling, "I did everything to get him mad. I smoked, drank, did drugs," Her eyes then snapped open and she admitted shamefully, "I had sex. Lots of it. Sometimes, I would come home with hickeys all over my neck. Just for him. He was mad, but it wasn't enough. So I thought...what would really make him enraged?" She asked, as if she were reliving the realization.

"A tattoo." Bane replied, reminding her that someone else was in the room.

Biting her lower lip, Leyla's voice started slightly shaking, "My friend told me of a place that didn't check ID. They didn't care how old I was. I was only sixteen...I left the business card on the desk. So he would know what I was doing. Just as long as he could see," Her voice started shaking more and by now her hands moved along with each upset word, "I...I didn't even care what I got. I just picked it out of the book."

Bane stared intently as Leyla sucked in a deep breath. Her body started to shiver slightly and her arms wrapped around her shoulders. Her chest was moving up and down and it was obvious what she was about to say, was incredibly hard. It obvious she had never spoke these words before and he intended on listening.

"By the time my dad came...it was finished. He was so infuriated. He pulled me out and threw me in his car. He screamed and yelled and I thought 'finally'. He yelled and...and..." Sniffling in, Leyla started to break down, "And I laughed. I laughed and he yelled. We didn't notice the car speeding toward his side. I didn't even feel the impact.

"When I woke up...the doctors said I had been in a coma for two weeks. All I could feel was the pain from glass having been stabbed into my new tattoo. While I under...they performed a couple of surgeries," It was then her lower lip began to tremble and her hand reached down to point towards her knee, "I shattered my knee so bad that they replaced it. It took me...weeks of physical therapy to walk properly."

With the masked man's fixed on, Leyla truly cried. Hard. Her lips were shaking and she couldn't even form the words. Her breathing attempted to steady itself, as her fingers began to trace along the vicious looking scar that was near her vagina, "A piece of metal had pierced in and a piece...had become stuck. They said it would have become infected and there was a good chance I could have died," Biting her lower lip, she quivered, "They managed to save my cervix...but they had to remove my uterus. I can't...ever have children."

Bane could see the true despair on her face, as her fingers lingered on the scar for a few seconds. As if she hadn't touched upon it in years. The motions of her fingers were almost ones belonging to a longing feeling. Inside she felt empty, knowing a piece of her was gone.

"When I asked where my father was...they said he had died on impact," Her large eyes looked up at him as she softly stated, "My disobedience...hurts people."

It was a compelling story. Bane was not completely rid of emotions and even he could admit that her story was a tragic one. There were those who decorated their body with scars on purpose and here she was, left marred; for the rest of her life. Through an unavoidable accident, she was robbed of the ability that he assumed most young women looked forward to; having a child.

And because of this freak accident, she had carried the burden of her father's death around. He didn't doubt that John would use this fact against her, in order to mold her. By this point, Leyla thought any kind of objection and protest would cause some sort of tragedy. She was determined to throw her old self away and become the complete opposite. So far, this Leyla pleased others while making herself miserable.

Waiting for her to calm down a little, Bane lifted his head and said, "The only one hurting from your lack of spirit, is you," before leaving the room.

* * *

TC Stark: Hi, guys, quick note. I just wanted to let you know that I do research for my stories and so you know I'm not making this up, Leyla underwent a Supra-cervical, which is when the uterus is removed, but the cervix remains in tact. Just a little note! ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

TC Stark: Warning. This chapter is rated M for Mature lol This is definitely when things start to get interesting. I'm so happy you all liked the previous chapter. I'm hoping after this we see Leyla slowly starting to crack, though please bear with me and be patient. Good things come to those who wait you know lol And Rome wasn't built in a day, etc, etc, etc lol Enjoy! Once again I wrote this at work lol

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas

Chapter Six

Leyla remembered the first time John touched her. It was in this room. She had gotten out of the shower and only wore a robe. It was an hour before she would start her first day working for him. As she took off the robe, John entered the room and didn't apologize. He said she owed him, for being her guardian and for getting her a job. Of course, she protested a little, but then he reminded her what disobeying did to others.

After four years of becoming John's sex toy, she had completely forgotten about being intimate with any other man. There had been plenty before him, but none during or after. Her deceased boss was known for throwing very extravagant parties, where easy women arrived in a multitude. They all only last one night, but she was his permanently. For as long as he found use for her.

A small part of her had thought the abuse would stop, once she moved out on her own. John would never travel to the Narrows and surely he wouldn't do anything at work. She had been wrong. The first time he called her in his office and ordered she remove her clothes, had been the most embarrassing moment of her life. After a while, it had just become routine.

Leyla had never been naked for such an extended period of time. Never forced to stare at herself so long. For two days she stayed huddle up in the corner of her room, forcing her eyes to stare at the wall. Bane had come in the day before, to remove all her clothes from her closet. He never said a word. Showers seemed to be the only thing that distracted her from her body; hoping in some way to wash off all the deformities.

She had heard the masked man leave that day. He had important matters to attend to that she hadn't bothered to listen in on. All she could concentrate on was that she had been naked for two days. Although, at least she had been fed. Barsard always came in and set down her food, his eyes never on her. Why would they be?

When Barsard came in that day, it wasn't different than any other. His facial expression was completely stoic, as he placed her small amount of food down and stood back up. Leyla could feel herself withering away. The days were merging into each other and slowly, she felt her sanity drifting away.

Biting her lower lip, she went against her better judgment and called out, "Barsard…help me."

The bearded mercenary was just about to reach the door, when he heard the girl's soft plea. With a small smirk, he turned around and answered in a sultry drawl, "Thought you woulda known better not to beg me to help you escape."

"That's not it," She softly shook her head. Leyla lifted her head and her blue eyes pierced into his, "When I…was John's…we had sex…almost every day. Sometimes more…its been…over two weeks since I've had sex."

The almost scandalous topic seemed odd, coming out of her nervous lips. It was like she was unsure of what she was saying or if it was even alright for her to be talking about it. She had never said much and the context of her words did take Barsard back slightly. He wasn't sure how to respond, so he just stood still and continued to look down at her.

Then suddenly, her hand moved between her legs. Despite being heavily scarred, she continued to shave her private parts. Most likely a command saved over from John. Still, it was a normal looking vagina and no one could simply look away when a girl was pleasuring herself.

"I need you to _help _me. Help my needs," Her voice softly moaned, "_Please."_

By now, Barsard's eyes were fixed. Leyla had spread her legs and was leaning straight up against the wall, as her fingers continued to twirl around her wet folds. Her lips remained shut tightly and her eyes stayed on his, but her breathing had increased. Her chest was rising up and down and her nostrils were fanning open with every breath.

He watched intently, as her thumb traced circles around her swollen nub. Her folds were even more exposed now and Barsard just couldn't look away. Not when one of her fingers slipped in. They worked in unison, to aid her predicament, but she needed more than her own hand.

Truthfully, it had been a while. Bane kept his men busy and focused. Barsard almost prided himself on being the mercenary's right hand man. But, he was a man after all and most importantly; a human being. Soon enough, he could feel his own arousal growing and it had become hard to stand steady.

With a heavy breath in, Barsard walked over to Leyla and picked her up. It had been easy to stand her up and even easier to lift her legs around his waist. Instantly, his lips smashed against hers. It was a foreign feeling. John never kissed her. It was too personal. Too affectionate. She was sixteen the last time she felt lips upon hers.

It didn't take long, for Leyla to become use to the way his beard pricked her skin. To the way his lips roughly pushed up against hers. Tilting her head, she allowed for their mouths to open and their tongues to brush against each other. Her hand reached out and scratched the back of his scalp, in a way that surprised Barsard. Who was this woman?

Pushing aside this thought, Barsard continued to smashed his body against hers. Assaulting her lips, while roughly grabbing her small breasts. Leyla let out a gasp; probably the first time she had felt any pleasure in years. Her nipples hardened in the palm of hands and her wet sex pushed against the bulge in his pants.

As one of his fingers slipped into her wet folds, his lips traveled down to her neck. Arching her head back, she exposed more skin for him to suck on. A moan escaped her lips and this only seemed to fuel him on more. Who knew if it was her body or the almost forbidden nature of their act that fueled him on so much. But, it wouldn't be long before he would plunge into her.

Barsard was too busy undoing his pants, to notice Leyla's hand reaching behind him. At first, it felt like her nails were clawing at the base of his neck. The pain pushed him over the edge and caused his teeth to dig even further into her neck. She winced slightly, before reaching down and playing with his staff, with her other hand. She hardly concentrated on the way it felt, rather how distracted he was.

Slowly and cautiously, she began to slip the large gun out of its holster. Her blue eyes snapped open and shifted over to his face. His lips by now had moved to her shoulder and his body was practically paralyzed against her; too consumed with being jerked off. Soon, the gun was completely out.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Leyla swung the gun against the back of Barsard's head. Almost in an instant, his unconscious body fell to the ground. She tripped slightly, as her body was quickly dropped. She was breathing heavily and her neck stung from the onslaught of his lips.

Realizing the gun was still in her hand, she dropped it almost fearfully. With a gulp, Leyla bent down and placed her fingers against the man's neck. He was still alive, just unconscious. She hoped she hadn't caused a concussion. Hitting him just seemed like the only way of leaving.

It was then her heart started racing. She hadn't any clue when Bane would come home. With nervous hands, she quickly and gently removed his jacket. Then his pants. Then his boots. The cloths were loose on her, but thankfully she was able to tighten the belt and boots in order to at least stay on her body.

Running over to the window, she turned around and whispered apologetically, "I'm so sorry," before opening it and slipping out.

Thankfully, there weren't any guards on the outside. Bane had probably trusted that no one would dare invade his fortress and if they did, Barsard would handle it. Leyla's heart fluttered, she really hoped that his punishment wouldn't be death. A pang of regret stabbed at her heart, wondering if perhaps she should climb back up and accept whatever punishment the soft spoken man had for her.

No. Leyla shook her head. She was already hanging off the vines that clung to the wall. It was now or never. With haste, she made her way to the bottom. All the while whipping her head around to make sure no one saw. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and she was pretty sure that this wasn't going to work.

One of John's fancy cars sat in the parking lot and Leyla prayed as she searched under nearby rocks. Her hands were shaking and the rocks were falling from her hands. Finally, a key. Thank God. Biting her lower lip, the black haired girl ran towards the car and opened the door with haste.

Leyla only had a permit and didn't drive often, but now wasn't the time to be concerned with such matters. She needed to leave. Needed get away. Adrenaline was pumping through her, as she sped out of the long and curvy driveway. The desire to flee was stronger than her fear of disobeying. This wasn't right. It wasn't what she should have been doing. Every fiber of her being was screaming that this was wrong. She couldn't revert back to her old self.

But, she needed to get away. She couldn't die. Not there.

* * *

Leyla collapsed almost immediately after entering her apartment in the Narrows. While there were people shouting everywhere, in joy that the rich were being punished; her place hadn't been touched. The lower class had a strange code of morals and luckily, no one knew she had previously worked for John Daggett.

Her little apartment. One bedroom, one bathroom, a small living room, and barely a kitchen. It had been all she was able to afford. Now, she lived in a world where rent didn't mean anything. Gotham had practically changed overnight, since Bane made his appearance on the football field.

None of that was concerning her though. She had disobeyed. Ran away. Manipulated a man sexually, just to get her way. Upon falling to her knees, Leyla tore Barsard's clothes off her body and began to weep. What had she become? Through risky behavior, she had hurt another person. Bane would punish the man. He would die. She couldn't handle what she had done.

As the weeping subsided, the pain of her chewed up neck started to become apparent. Tears still clouded her eyes, so instead she simply reached over to touch the sensitive skin. Wincing, Leyla quickly retracted. As her lips formed a frown, she then realized how damaged her lips were.

She felt easy. Loose. Using her body to escape. It was so wrong. So forbidden. So arousing. Perhaps she shouldn't have struck him so soon. His staff was exposed, as well as her vulva. It would have been easy to allow him inside of her, even if it was only for a little while.

Leyla winced. That wasn't the proper way to think. That was the old her. The dirty her. Was this who she became without John around? No, no. She could be obedient. Be proper without him. She knew what was wrong and right. John had taught her that and she wouldn't allow it all to become undone.

It was a mistake. A small set back. She would get back on the right path again and no one would get hurt. She just needed to get out of that place. That was all. No more set backs. Grabbing at her hair, Leyla flew into the bathroom and quickly turned on the shower. She couldn't come undone. Not now.

* * *

Bane had been quite impressed, when he arrived home; to see that Leyla had escaped. Quite impressed indeed. Even more so, when he saw the condition Barsard was in. The smaller man's lips were bruised, his clothes had been stolen, there were deep scratches along his back, and he was holding an ice pack to the back of his head.

Barsard looked at his boss, not with fear; but with shame. He was mentally cursing under his breath; annoyed that he could be fooled so easily. Simply by a naked woman. Hadn't their training strengthened them against temptation? One of the key lessons they were taught, was to never underestimate the enemy. He had done just that.

"You cannot be mad at her, brother," Bane's voice boomed, as he glanced around her former room, "She simply bested you in her own game."

Sneering mentally, he mumbled, "I underestimated her."

The larger man nodded, "That you did. You were mistaken by thinking there is nothing underneath her surface. That she is what she seems. But, I know better. I know she will break. And soon. The unraveling has already begun."

"And there's no going back."

Bane's eyes crinkled slightly, showing a glimmer of amusement. His large hand reached out and touched Barsard's cheek almost affectionately, "Precisely. It won't be long. But, I will not be fooled by the same act she used on you. She will have to fight. She must. Or she will die."


	7. Chapter 7

TC Stark: Oh my God, I'm so happy its Friday lol And I'm friggin ecstatic that this story has gained so much popularity. Thank you guys! I am coming up with news ideas every day, fueled by your guys. I'm so glad you're loving Leyla's very slow transformation. She's going to resist the change the whole way. I hope you like this chapter! I have a few ideas for the next one that I need to flesh out more before writing it. It's all building up to something I think is awesome. Also, sorry she didn't get to bone Barsard, as cute as he is lol

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas

Chapter Seven

Riots had become a common thing in Gotham. Even before Bane. Crime cloaked over the city and every once in a while people just snapped. For whatever reason. Anger. Despair. Desperation. Now it seemed like revenge. Almost instantly the foundation of government and wealth had been torn down and more leaders were being discovered everyday. They were dragged to Jonathan Crane's courtroom and never seen again.

She was pretty sure Stryver was dead. He had worked for John for years and had become a very rich man. If Daggett were alive, he would suffer the same fate. In a way, it was a blessing Bane killed him. That way he would have to freeze to death. It had gotten so cold lately and Crane thought it an excellent idea to force his victims to attempt to walk to freedom, over the frozen river.

That of course, was all a farce. The ice wasn't sturdy enough to hold a person's weight. Leyla shuddered. For her association with John over the years, she'd surely be sentenced to death. She stayed in doors for two weeks. Too frightened to leave her house. Her TV still worked. And she had plenty of food stocked up. For right now, she was fine.

After fourteen days, Leyla started to feel like herself again. She was away from Bane and his band of mercenaries and everything felt normal. Her mind was no longer spinning, no longer confused. Each morning she woke up, showered, dressed herself as if she were heading to work, and ate at the small dining room table. Then repeat. Despite not leaving the apartment, she did her hair and put on mascara. And every night she removed her make up.

Today was no different. After waking up, at approximately seven in the morning; Leyla headed to her bathroom and turned on the shower. Her mind was numb to her body, her eyes never looked down. Barsard wasn't even a thought anymore. It was just a mishap. The only way to grow, was to forget mistakes and move forward. She wouldn't allow that incident to unravel everything.

Leyla did wonder what would happen after this was all over. If it ever was going to end. If the bomb didn't go off, who would she work for? What kind of uniform would she have in her life? There was no way she could live without structure. With stability. What would happen if Gotham remained an uncivilized city? She wouldn't be able to adapt. Could she?

No. Shaking her head, the scarred girl quickly turned the shower off. Her skin instantly pricked from the cold. Quickly, she grabbed for a towel and began to wipe the excess water off her body. The sudden realization that John really was dead hit her like a tone of bricks. Everything connecting Leyla to her parents was dead. Her entire identity and family gone.

Biting her lower lip, she began to feel empty. Who would she belong to now? What connection did she have with anyone? There were no jobs out there and she couldn't very well stay in doors for the rest of her life. Could she? There really wasn't anything out there for her, besides temptation.

Wrapping a furry short bathrobe around her thin body, Leyla finally stepped out of the tub. Now wasn't the time to think. She had a routine to adhere to. Instantly, she pulled her wet black hair up into a tiny bun, while letting her bangs fall flat. She would dry her hair after breakfast.

"Tell me, Leyla, does it seem fair for you to live in a place like this, while Mr. Daggett lived in luxury?"

The sight of Bane on her couch left Leyla's breathless. Her feet suddenly felt wobbly and her hand shot out to grab the wall, in order to help her stand. She was speechless. How had he known this was where she lived? There was nothing to financially link her to John and no one had followed her home. Right?

She had the look of a young child, who had been caught steeling another child's toy. She was nervously backing into the wall, as the large man slowly stood. It was becoming increasingly difficult to stand and accept the death that would soon engulf her. She knew escaping was a mistake.

"I know what you have done and I must admit, I am impressed. You tricked my best man."

Gulping, Leyla asked, "D-Did you kill him?"

The light chuckle that escaped his lips was terrifying, only amplified by the mechanical sound of his voice. The laughter turned into jovial speech, "Barsard is a good man. He is trained to withstand any attack. Any except a naked woman," Bane's eyes then narrowed and his voice turned into a threatening growl, "You will find I am not swayed by such offers."

Breathing had become very difficult. By now, Leyla's fingers were gripped so hard onto the wall behind her that skin began to tear. She felt caught and unsure of what to say except, "I-I…I am so sorry."

"Why? You did what you needed to, in order to survive. For a moment, I believed that kind of fire wasn't inside of you," His head then lowered, until his mask was hissing in his face, "So, what will you do to convince me to let you live?"

The very mention of death frightened Leyla. It was clear that Bane could very well kill her with his bare hands. Unfortunately, she had no voice. Not in her current state. Not after two weeks of diving back into a routine and retraining herself to behave. She had been caught doing something very wrong and was in no place to contradict him. What she did was bad and it needed to be punished.

Seeing that the timid girl wouldn't respond, Bane's massive hand shot out to grab her neck. In an instant, her body was picked off the ground and slammed mercilessly against the wall. Out of instinct, her hands shot up to grab at his wrist, even though it was to no avail.

Bane's grip wasn't tight enough to cut off any air supply, but being a good five inches off the ground left her feeling helpless. Her body was flaying slightly, but it wasn't enough. Tilting her chin up with his thumb, Bane's voice boomed, "Are you so ashamed with yourself that you would accept death so easily? So full of self-loathing that you can't even looked at yourself?"

Leyla let out a small scream, as Bane used his other hand to rip open her bathrobe, exposing all of her. Instantly, her body tightened up and her heart started racing. Any anxiety she was already feeling was amplified, when the monster grabbed her hip, with his other hand and shook her.

"This is your body! Accept it! Do you think you're the only one with scars? With a tragic story to tell?"

As her chin was yanked down, Leyla's eyes squeezed shut and she begged, "Please, let me go. Please!"

Giving out a harsh snort, he replied, "Do you think pleas will work? How weak you are, Leyla," It was then that Bane's large fingers wrapped tightly around her pale neck, applying as much pressure as possible. With her throat in the palm of his hand, he shouted, "Will you not fight me? Fight for something you believe in? I suggest you do or else I will personally do you the favor of _killing _you!"

Air had been completely cut off. Leyla could feel her brain swelling and her vision becoming blurry. She attempted to twist her body, but Bane's grip was steel tight. Her body was beginning to feel numb and she could feel her consciousness slowly slipping away. Would she really accept death so easily? Surely, there was no use in fighting him, it wouldn't make a difference anyway.

In a sudden flash of desperation, Leyla shot her leg out to connect with Bane's groin. It may have been a cheap shot, but it was the only logical attempt at freedom. And as large of a man as he was, he still reeled back with the ferocity of a beast that had just been branded.

The moment her feet touched the ground, she ran. Breathing was difficult, due to her damaged vocal cords; but now wasn't the time to be concerned about that. Frantically, she retied her bathrobe and flew out the door. It would be foolish to actually wait for the elevator, so her only option was to run down the five flights of stairs.

Leyla had actually made it to the bottom, before Bane came crashing down on the marble floor. His knees bent and his fists smashed the ground, as if he were a wrecking ball hurdling into the floor. The fall didn't even affect him, as he instantly shot up and slammed her back into the wall.

No one was around to save her. Had the apartment building been abandoned? Either way, no one would dare intervene. Surely, she had made him even angrier. A poor misjudgment and another consequence of her attempt to stand up for herself. It was all so useless.

Rather than choke her again, Bane kept her frozen against the wall, by pushing his hand against her chest. His large arm was outstretched, perfectly still. It seemed as if he were attempting to compose himself. Leyla was pretty sure kicking him in between his legs would result in immediate death.

After sucking in a large breath, Bane began to softly chuckle, "Good…good. A perfect shot, for a street match. When trying to live, all is accepted."

Leyla breathed out a large sigh of relief, once Bane's hand lifted from her chest. Was he really going to let her live? Was he actually…_happy _she had kicked him in his private area? That kind of behavior would have never been accepted if she were still under the care of John.

"Go retrieve some clothes and then we are leaving." Bane commanded.

She couldn't believe it. Bane was actually letting her live? But, she had done so many bad things. Surely, they couldn't go unpunished. Leyla knew she would have to accept whatever punishments were in store for her. It wasn't right to push luck and there was only so long she could be disobedient without it being punished.

* * *

The ride home wasn't a comfortable one. Bane had once again taken his motorcycle. Leyla hated the feeling of having air forced down her throat. The way it whipped past her face. The way the bike flew down the streets and made sharp turns, was enough to make her hyperventilate. It was so dangerous and at any moment, she felt like they would tip over.

Bane hadn't trusted Leyla to hold onto him, while on the bike; so once again she was placed in front while he slung her book bag full of clothes over his back. The moment the bike stopped, in Daggett's driveway; the thin girl practically jumped off, forgetting all proper form.

She wouldn't walk into the house, unless he was in front of her. He noticed this and attributed it to John's training. In her mind, she was not equal to men. Rather, her deceased boss had brainwashed her into believing women were inferior and even with him gone, she held onto these teachings.

But, Bane had seen that she was in fact possible of tearing away the walls of oppression and with time, she would be free again. As he had stated time and time again, if she refused to fight then she will have to die. There was no room for weakness and he wouldn't allow her to take the easy road through life.

When they entered the house, Leyla's eyes instantly locked with Barsard's. There weren't any signs of what had happened, though it was clear that they both still remembered. His sultry eyes stared into hers, before slowly smirking, "Welcome back, Ms. Carter."

The way he spoke made her shutter. The greeting wasn't sincere. It was like he was welcoming her back to one of the layers of hell. The city of evil, where she would live out the rest of her days. Biting her lower lip, she genuinely apologized, "I'm so sorry, Barsard."

"Don't be," He smirked again, before walking away, "It was fun."

Leyla recognized that tone. The tone that let her know how small she really was. How easy she had been. Her status in his mind had gone down even more and even though she had successfully escaped, she was back. Her attempts at freedom were stupid. His voice made it clear. How could she have let her inner desires take over her like that? No. She didn't have those kind of desires.

"There is food in the kitchen. I trust you can make yourself something."

Eyes widening, they shifted up to Bane, who was standing tall and iconic almost. His hands gripped the collar of his vest and his shoulders were held back. Gulping, Leyla asked, "W-What?"

His eyes then moved towards hers, as if to let her know how serious he was, "There is food. Surely, after two weeks in your apartment, supplies ran short. Eat and then go to your room. Tomorrow, I have somewhere I'd like to take you."

Where Bane would take her the next day, didn't concern her at the moment. Leyla couldn't believe that he was going to let her freely make food. Freely escort herself out and into her room. Why was her bad behavior being rewarded? Surely, the punishment should have been severe. Why was he praising her?

While stuck in her thoughts, Bane turned and walked away. It wouldn't be long before the phoenix emerged from Leyla. Tomorrow he would show her what her life with John had cost her. After that, it would be a slow slope to freeing her. But, it would be worth it. He would make sure that Leyla Carter began living again.


	8. Chapter 8

TC Stark: I was so inspired by the love I receive from everyone, that I stayed up till 2 AM to bring you chapter eight! I'm very excited for the next chapter. Tomorrow I'll probably work on the next chapter for Limerence, but Sunday will hopefully have Chapter Nine up. I think its gonna be good lol Thank you everyone, I am burnt! Lol

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas. I don't make any money whatsoever!

Chapter Eight

"Get dressed. We're leaving in ten minutes."

Bane's voice boomed through Leyla's bedroom door, around ten the next morning. He didn't know that she had been in fact up for the past three hours. It was routine. She was already dress, in a short sleeved black buttoned down blouse, navy blue straight legged pants, and a pair of silver flats. As always, her make up was done and her hair was pulled back into a perfectly formed bun, while her bangs rested on her forehead.

After taking in a deep breath, through her nostrils; Leyla left her room. Bane's massive figure was waiting for her, calmly holding onto his collar and standing with his legs slightly spread. As always, her body stood straight up and perfectly still, with her hands held in front.

"You aren't going to work."

It took only a moment, for her to realize he was referring to her attire. With a quick glance down, her head staying still; she replied, "I…I like dressing this way."

It was a small protest, but a protest at that. Bane's smirk was hidden by his mask, though his eyes clearly gave it away. Leyla hid the fact that she had noticed, as she waited for him to walk. It was a gesture that didn't go unnoticed, "Walk in front of me."

Shocked, she whipped her head up and stared at him with big blue eyes, "W-Wha-Why?"

"If you don't think of yourself as worth to do so, perhaps we should bind your feet. That way, you won't ever have to make this kind of decision again."

Leyla shuddered. Her toes curled inwards, at the very thought of having her feet bound. The authority in his voice let her know how serious he was and that he wouldn't hesitate to teach her a lesson. Not wanting this kind of punishment, she hesitantly headed towards the door.

She hadn't any idea where he was going to take her that day. It couldn't be good. There was purpose in everything Bane did and he wouldn't just simply take her on a ride. Leyla wondered why he had kept her around so long. Did he see her as a possession he earned, after killing John? There couldn't be any other reason to want her around. Then again, it was never her place to question.

She didn't know that Bane was looking to liberate her. Gotham's time would soon run out. In the meantime, he had been feeding the people little doses of hope so that their ultimate demise was even sweeter. Shouldn't Leyla feel some spark of freedom behind the end? Perhaps, he'd even take her with him as the city burned to ashes.

"Where are we going?" Leyla asked meekly.

"To judgment."

Eyes wide. She knew it. Knew that her betrayal would not go unpunished. Backing up slightly, she stuttered, "I-I'm s-sorry. Please."

An amused laugh filtered through the mask, as Bane gently laid his hand upon her cheek. Her skin was tingling; having reacted so quickly to the thought of death. So afraid. The girl was afraid to die, yet did not properly live. Did she think her sole purpose in life was to serve others?

"No, no. Not your judgment," Bane reassured, before swinging his large leg over the motorcycle, "Not yet."

* * *

The entire city of Gotham knew Bane. Knew his face. His voice. And what he was capable of. Eight years ago, if the Joker simply strolled into the court house; the police would be on him. In modern day Gotham, no one even looked at the monster twice. There was no police. No safety. No help. No one to cry out to. This was truly his city.

There were in Jonathan Crane's court. The Scarecrow. This trial had been going on for days, weeks even. Every person of wealth was placed before him and forced to decide what their fate would be. Was this Leyla's judgment? Had Bane brought her here so she could chose?

Looking up at him, from the side lines; Leyla bit her lower lip. Having seen her worried expression from the corner of his eyes, Bane reassured, "Look ahead."

Leyla didn't think there was any structure to these trials. Rich people would just be thrown in front of Crane and he would make his judgment. Apparently, she was wrong. Bane must have known that today would be the day that Stryver was forced to choose. Leyla had thought he would have been dead at this point, wondering where he had hid all this time.

"This is a mistake!"

"There is no mistake. You are Mr. Stryver. Vice President of Daggett Industries, are you not?" Jonathan asked, atop his large throne.

Fidgeting around in his chair, the suited man demanded, "Where is Bane? I want Bane. I don't deserve to be here. I am one of you."

Leyla looked up to Bane again, wondering if he would step forward and save the man. Of course not. The monster had killed Daggett with his bare hands, why would he want to save his little lackey? It wasn't long before Stryver was found guilty of getting rich off the sweat and blood of the working class.

"So, what will it be? _Death! _Or..._Exile!"_

The crowd was shouting, demanding an answer. He gulped uncomfortably, knowing either way he was going to die. After a moment, he stuttered, "E-Exile."

Jonathan stared down, before slamming his gravel down harshly, "Sold! To the man with cold sweat running down his forehead!"

The entire roomed roared in joy. Another rich man punished. Stryver began flaying around, as he was picked up from his chair. By now, everyone knew that exile meant death. The Scarecrow was going to wipe the city clean off all the rich, before its end. A punishment for locking him up for eight years.

As Stryver withered around, his eyes came across Leyla. Gasping, he shouted and pointed, "Wait! Wait! What about her!? That's Leyla Carter! Kyle Carter's daughter! Her father was filthy rich and she's been living under John Daggett's roof for the past six years!"

Everyone stopped, as well as Leyla's heart. Everyone turned, seeming to not even notice Bane standing next to her. The _judge _motioned for her to be brought forward, which meant two goons tearing her away from the sidelines and into the limelight. Her blue eyes darted over to Stryver, in surprise. How could he have sold her out so easily? They had known each other for years.

"Ah, Ms. Carter," Jonathan cleared his throat, before continuing, "Daughter of Kyle Carter. Named one of Gotham's richest men."

The crowd began to boo, as Leyla's voice seemed to be caught in the back of her throat. She looked over to Bane, in a hope that he would help her. But, just like with Stryver, he stood still and said nothing. This was her chance to stand up for herself or else she would die.

Gulping, she quietly spoke, "M-My dad-"

"Louder, Ms. Carter."

Her lower lip quivered, "My father died when I was sixteen."

"Yes, but surely you received a very large inheritance."

Everyone's eyes were upon her. Waiting to see what she had to say. No one to defend her. Not Bane. If Stryver were going to die, he wanted someone dying with him. That was apparent. After all the years they had known each other. Working together. Leyla felt so betrayed. So empty.

Her teeth were digging into the bottom of her lower lip and her eyes were shut closed. No, she couldn't say anything. She wasn't allowed to speak out of line. Kyle Carter was a rich man. Both him and John had climbed the food chain and came out as victors. Money was never a concern for them.

But, she had lived in the Narrows for two years. Lived amongst the people, making a horrible salary and being raped almost everyday. After a moment, her eyes snapped open and she defended, "Yes, I did get an inheritance. But, I have been living in the Narrows for the past two years. John...John took all my money. All of it. I...I never saw it. He said he deserved it," Emotion was flooding over her, as she pointed towards Stryver, "And he gave so much of it to him! My father's money paid for the suits he wears and the house he lives in!"

More booing. This time, in favor of Leyla. Stryver's plan had backfired and now he looked particularly worried. Calmly, Jonathan turned and asked, "Is that true, Mr. Stryver?"

"It-It really wasn't that mu-"

"That really doesn't answer my question. Did you get some of the money that rightfully belonged to Ms. Carter?"

Leyla stared at the man, worried. She shouldn't have revealed this secret. But, it was the truth. Her father left that money for her, so that she would never have to worry in case he passed. She never saw a penny. Rather, she was forced to live under John Daggett and live in one of the worst areas of Gotham.

Gulping, Stryver answered, "W-Well...yes, bu-"

Chills ran down her spine, as the gavel once again hit the desk, "I hereby overturn my former sentence and change it to: _death! _By exile." A slow devious smirk slashed across Crane's face.

"No! No! Help me! Help me!"

Leyla squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out Stryver's screams. Oh God, she had hurt another person. Another person would die because of her. In despair her hands flew up to clasp over her ears, not wanting to hear the shouts of everyone around her. There were so happy that another man was being put to death. It was like they were back in the Roman days of persecuting Christians.

As Stryver was _escorted _out, Jonathan stood up and fixed his tie, "Ten minute recess!"

The crowd grumbled, as they slowly turned away. For now the entertainment had stopped and it would most likely be a good idea to try and get some food. Bane had been quite impressed,, with the way Leyla quickly defended herself. Perhaps she was learning faster than he thought she would.

Bane slowly made his way towards Leyla's collapsed body, taking his time to look around. This was the way things should have always been. Order being in the hands of the people. Ordinary human beings making the decisions, rather than false idles. In a way, he was proud of Gotham. They certainly didn't disappoint in their final months.

"Have you forgotten how to stand?" Bane asked, finally turning his attention of the thin girl.

With her behind resting atop the heels of her feet, Leyla clasped a hand over her mouth. Horrified by her actions, she looked up at him, "He...He's going to die."

Taking a quick glance over to the large clock, hanging on the wall; he answered, "He already should be."

"I-Its my fault."

"It would have been you, had you not said anything. Do you wish to die?" His bald head tilted slightly.

Shaking her head slowly, Leyla replied, "No. I just...don't want to be responsible."

"The only person you are responsible for, is yourself." Bane pointed out, while turning on his heel and walking away.

It was evident that Bane would leave her there, to the angry mob. Leyla quickly scrambled to her feet and ran to catch up with the beast. He was walking with purpose, with authority. His steps weren't rushed and his eyes weren't worried. The city was in shambles and he couldn't have looked more pleased.

"Bane?"

While heading towards the bike, Bane heard a meek voice call out to him. Stopping, he casually turned around and looked down at the girl. Her body may have been still, but it reflected what she was feeling. Guilt. Utter guilt. It consumed her. Stryver may have reaped the benefits of her fathers death, yet she felt responsible for his sentencing.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Do you think that is anyway to be heard? To whisper? To hope that someone will feel sorrow for you and lend an ear? How can you expect to be heard, if you do not speak?"

Leyla gulped. His words stung. Not only did she feel so much smaller than him physically, but emotionally as well. His words cut her deep and caught her off guard. Couldn't he see? See that this was the proper way for her to behave? That this was who she was and she wouldn't allow herself to become undone?

Tightening her hands together, in front of her; Leyla nervously asked, "W-Were you going to kill him the whole time? John?"

Their eyes locked into each other. She needed to know the answer. Prior to meeting Bane, she really didn't know anything about him. She knew that John had hired someone to aid him take down Bruce Wayne, but she didn't know it was someone like the masked man. Had he known about her the whole time? Was this all a plan?

"His money didn't concern me. I simply needed a way to begin my plan. He provided that. Once Wayne Enterprises became bankrupt, there was no need for Mr. Daggett anymore," Tilting his head, he asked, "Do you miss him? Feel bad for him? The man who abused you?"

Leyla bit her lower lip, while looking away, "He...He took me in..."

Snorting harshly, Bane pointed out, "To use you. Is that affection? What your father would have wanted?"

"No."

"Mr. Daggett was a weak man and I will only allow the strong to survive."

Leyla watched as Bane swung himself over the large bike. Her body dreaded being on the vehicle again. While slowly walking forward, she asked, "Why am I still around."

At this, Bane's eyes showed a smile as he explained, "You underestimate yourself, Leyla. You underestimate yourself greatly."


	9. Chapter 9

TC Stark: Okay, two in the morning, hello. Lol This chapter is shorter than the others, but I cut it off because next chapter is gonna be a dozy. Seriously, if I wasn't exhausted I'd get on it now. I am so overwhelmed by the love I feel from you guys. I never thought I'd be able to write a good Bane fic. He is definitely gonna see what he's creating in the next chapter. Thank you again! Love you!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas!

Chapter Nine

"_He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man."- Samuel Johnson._

At times, Leyla wondered if Samuel Johnson had been right all along. Was accepting human's faults the way to truly cope? To understand that at times everyone messed up. Everyone had dark desires within them and rather than fight the urge, it would be better to just...let go? Wouldn't it? No more sleepless nights. No more self-loathing. There would only be joy, because for the first time, in a long time; she would be doing what she wanted.

No. No. No. Leyla pinched the bridge of her nose. This was not the way to think. What was happening to her? She was falling apart. Unraveling. John was dead. No more form. No more structure. Ever since Bane had killed her boss, she had done some terrible things. Not only had she tricked a man, with her body; to escape, but she also sentenced a man to death. What had she become? This wasn't her. It wasn't right.

It was only a matter of time before she hurt someone else.

* * *

Bane's fingers danced gracefully along the keys of a grand piano, located in the large dining hall. It really was beautiful. And it certainly hadn't ever been played. John had just bought the piano for show, but never intended to play it. The larger man could tell by the way the keys looked. They weren't worn. Never touched. It was a pity.

John Daggett had been a man that wanted others to believe he enjoyed the finer things in life. It was the reason for all his little toys. His piano, his grand chandelier, and his collection of many classic novels. The wine he drank and the cigars he smoked conveyed to others that he was a classy man. The suits he wore let others know he had good taste.

Bane knew better. Knew that deep down, John was dirt. He was part of the reason for Gotham's demise. He represented what was wrong with mankind. To take a young girl and warp her into the perfect sex toy, was despicable. He had taken advantage of innocence and did his best to destroy it. It was exactly what the men had tried to do to Talia, in the pit. What all mankind did. They could never appreciate anything beautiful. They needed to destroy it.

The music stopped, when Bane heard a pair of feet approaching him. There was no shame in being seen playing a piano. It was a beautiful instrument that represented refinement and taste. The world would be a lot better if people stopped paying so much attention to their televisions and computers. He hadn't even known about such technology until he was already a man. It instantly sickened him. It would also be part of Gotham's downfall. Their greed. Their intelligence. This was not the way man was meant to live.

"Where is our guest?"

"Pacing back and forth on the god damn balcony." Barsard replied.

Lightly chuckling, the muscular man explained, "She has much to ponder over. Her mind is starting to question itself. Give the girl time."

"Why all the interest?" He questioned.

Most men didn't question Bane. They were too scared or frightened. But, Barsard was an old comrade from the League of Shadows. A good man. They had spent much time together and the smaller man had always been behind his leader. So, Bane didn't become agitated when asked questions. Wasn't knowledge power?

"Shouldn't everyone feel some sort of liberation in their life?"

Shrugging slightly, Barsard then asked, "What else is there to do?"

Taking a moment to run his fingers along the keys, Bane replied, "She's taken an obvious interest in you. Indulge her in her other former pleasures."

* * *

When Barsard joined Leyla up on the balcony, she had stopped pacing feverishly. Rather, she was now sat against the wall. Her legs crossed Indian style and her back up straight. The scarred woman never slumped forward. Besides when she looked down, her body was always perfectly straight. It was obvious this perfect posture was a result after years of being reminded how a woman should stand, by John.

"Thank God," He mumbled, "You were giving me a headache."

"Sorry."

Her instant apology caused Barsard to pause momentarily, before slouching down beside her. Leyla had been with them another week, after her day at court. Being responsible for Stryver's death had really caused her confusion. Bane had been particularly lenient and allowed her to roam around the house as she pleased. Mostly she was pacing around, lost in her own thoughts. Her own voices telling her what she did was wrong. Some days, she didn't even eat on her own accord.

Pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, Barsard stuck one in his lips and lit it. After a heavy pull, he spoke, "You know he was gonna die anyway, right?"

Biting her lower lip, the black haired girl softly spoke, "That doesn't mean I don't feel bad. I've known Stryver for a very long time."

"And yet he was gonna bring you down with him," He casually pointed out, letting smoke seep out from his nostrils. His sultry eyes stared at the cigarette for a moment, before tilting it towards her, "Want?"

With wide and worried eyes, she shook her head, "No. I don't smoke."

"You don't do a lot of things," With another pull, he then turned to her and explained, "Y'know, I never seen you smile. Ever. I bet you smiled when you did all the things you use to. You been real miserable for a while."

A large lump formed in the back of Leyla's throat, not comfortable with being dissected. Trying to justify her reasoning for refusing his offer, she softly pointed out, "Cigarettes are bad for you."

At this, Barsard laughed. He was in the middle of another pull, when he shook his head. With a grin, he turned and explained, "We do lots of things that are bad for us. Like...what we did," Leyla's body stiffened, "I know you liked it. I did too. You know, you could have waited until we fucked. I woulda given you a proper orgasm and you know it. Then you coulda knocked me out. But, you knocked me out just beforehand. You wanna know why?" He cooed.

Her whole body was stiff. Her heart was pounding. It was becoming increasingly harder to breath and she felt heat rising within her. Biting her lower lip, she listened to his own answer, "Because you liked it too much. And you ain't about to allow yourself to enjoy anything."

Barsard's observation cut deep. She had enjoyed it. She wasn't suppose to, but she had. She couldn't allow herself to be with another man. It wasn't right. She couldn't let go. Leyla's mind was spinning. Images of crawling on top of the first hand man flashed before her mind. It would be so naughty. So impulsive. So the way she use to be.

While deep within her thoughts, Barsard decided to stand up. Dusting himself off slightly, he spoke, "Don't you think you deserve to smile?"

With that final question, he was gone. Back into the mansion. Back to work. But, he had left something behind. A pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Her eyes were fixed on it. At the young age of fourteen she had started smoking. It began as a ploy to get her father angry. He could always smell the smoke off her. It then became an addiction. One that stopped immediately after the accident.

Biting her lower lip, Leyla couldn't stop herself. Quickly, her hand grabbed at the pack and practically ripped it open. Her hand hesitated for only a moment, before sticking the cigarette in her mouth. Already menthol was filling her mouth. Frantically, she grabbed the lighter and flicked up a flame. There wasn't any time for hesitation or else she would surely set everything down.

With the first pull, every muscle in her body relaxed.

* * *

It was three in the morning, when Leyla was awoken. Not by anyone particular, but by noises. Music. Was someone actually...playing the piano? In her entire life, she had never seen the instrument played before. It was beautiful actually. The sound of the keys were graceful and filled the entire mansion. She wondered if anyone else heard it.

Who was playing it? She was curious. Who was that musically talented out of Bane's men? She had assumed that all of the men were simply muscle, with no classical taste at all. John Daggett's mansion was not admired at or thought as beautiful, rather Bane had described it as overindulging and unnecessary.

Leyla quietly slipped out of bed, before slipping her feet into a pair of fuzzy gray slippers. She was very careful while opening her door, not wanting to make any noise and stop the music. It was even more beautiful now, without the door obstructing its sound. Even though she was allowed permission to walk amongst the mansion, she still looked around to make sure no one had noticed her.

Her feet hit the ground so quietly that they didn't even make a sound. She snuck around the mansion, until she neared the dining room. Not wanting whoever was playing to see her, she hid behind the wall and peered over. It was Bane. Her eyes went wide. He had been the last person she expected. Leyla was in awe by the way his fingers moved. So gentle and caring. As if he were painting the Mono Lisa.

Beside him was a woman. A beautiful woman. Someone she had seen before. Squinting her eyes, to see better; Leyla's mouth hung open yet made no sound. It was Miranda Tate. Miranda Tate was in the mansion. And stroking the back of Bane's head almost...lovingly? Leyla knew who Tate was. She was on the board of Wayne Enterprises and insanely beautiful. Every time Daggett took his assistant to a meeting, she always felt small around the foreign woman.

Why was she here? How did she know this man? Had she known him all along? Leyla shook her head, while paying attention to what Miranda was saying, "You play beautifully, my darling."

"It is a shame that it just now is being touched for the first time." Bane replied, while still looking down at the keys.

Smirking, Miranda ran her fingertips along the scar running along the man's spine, "It needed the proper touch. A real man who knew what he was doing," An even larger smirk graced her lips, "Like how you performed at the stock market. Marvelous."

Although she could not see her dear friend's lips, she knew he was smiling, "No, what was marvelous was your plan. What a fine actress you are to make Bruce Wayne fall in love with you."

At this, she laughed almost evilly, "Ah, that was too easy. He practically threw the company at me. Little did he know what we would use that bomb for. How foolish of him to think I was genuine. Men like him fall easily for a smile."

"Especially one as exquisite as yours."

Miranda let out a light giggle, "My dear friend, you are a flatterer."

They continued to talk, but Leyla heard none of it. God, it was her. She had been a part of Bane's plan all along. Every meeting she sat in on was a way to gain information, for the company's take down. How could she do that? Be a part of something that would ultimately kill everyone? She had always pushed the Clean Energy Project...now the assistant knew why.

Poor Bruce Wayne. Leyla had always felt bad for him. The man had become a recluse over the past eight years and then when he did decide to emerge, he had his heart broken. It wasn't right. The man didn't deserve that. The company that his parents gave him...burned to ashes because of _her. _How could Miranda Tate be so insensitive? Wayne Enterprises was all Bruce had that was left of his mom and dad and now...it was all gone because of..._her._

Suddenly, a feeling grew inside of Leyla that she hadn't felt in a long time. It was so foreign. So strange. Frightening even. And yet, the anger brewing within her was so invigorating. There was no way this could be pushed aside. It was too strong. Too overwhelming. Amplified by the fact that she hadn't allowed herself to feel fury in practically eight years.

Her blue eyes glared at Miranda's direction. The foreign woman had smiled at Leyla before, even complimented her attire. It was all a lie. All fake. She couldn't care less about the growth of the company. She wanted to kill thousands of people, starting with Bruce Wayne first. What had the man done to deserve that?

Breathing in harshly through her nostrils, Leyla quickly scurried away. Emotions such as anger had been locked away for eight years. In that whole time, she hadn't even felt slight irritation. There was little to no emotions at all. Only routine. Only agreeing. Day in and day out of doing whatever John told her, without even questioning him.

Now, everything was flowing out. Leyla hardly even knew where to run to. Her steps were totally sporadic. Where was she even going? What was she even going to do? All this anger and nothing to take it out on. No, this anger wasn't right. This was the anger that caused her to grab for her father's attention. The anger that ultimately killed him and left her scarred her for life. Why would she even entertain the idea?

Because Miranda Tate had done a bad thing. She had tricked Bruce Wayne. Been deliberately evil, just for the sake of a laugh. For eight years Leyla had been good. Treated the woman nicely. Even got her coffee before a big meeting. Why was the pale girl forced to live as a obedient servant, while the foreign woman did whatever she wanted?

Before Leyla knew it, she was down in the mansion's basement. The scene almost caused her to snap out of her blind rage. So many boxes. So much packed up. So many of her father's items lying around that John didn't want, but never threw out. A part of her was tempted to open some of the boxes up. To feel her father's energy. Her father's love.

And then that made her even angrier. Leyla could possibly consider herself lucky, to have at least known her father since the age of sixteen. Bruce's parents had ripped from him so much earlier. So many years that a young man needed his mother and father and they couldn't be there. His previous mansion had burnt down and all he had left was the company. The last thing he had of his parents' spirit. Destroyed. By _her._

It was then her eyes fixed on a wooden baseball bat. John wasn't a sports man. But, he loved to gamble and look like he was someone of authority. Somehow, having a signed bat from one of Gotham's baseball stars, made him feel all the more important. It was only something he brought out, while entertaining guests.

Flexing her fingers a few times, Leyla dashed forward and yanked the bat from its box. It was heavy. Not as heavy as a metal bat, but enough to make her arms slack slightly. She was so thin and after being malnourished, her body was extremely weak. Still, her anger fueled her and soon she found her fingers gasping onto the handle tightly. Twisting around it. Letting the gravity of the situation sink in.

The music stopped. Leyla's lips twisted into a frown and her hands gripped even tighter onto the handle. She wouldn't allow Miranda's sins to go unpunished. Her mind wasn't even working properly. No thoughts at all. Only anger. Only emotion. The pale girl had to take a moment to breath; practically gasping. Had this much anger really been inside her all along?

Miranda's evil laughter practically ran throughout the mansion. She would soon find out.


	10. Chapter 10

TC Stark: As always, you guys make me so happy! Seriously, I love you. I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. A lot of you warned me about hurting Talia, because of Bane's attachment to her, so I hope I made this reaction believable. I'm really loving writing Leyla and I hope you all enjoy. One guest asked me if I could pin an actress to Leyla, it would probably be Zooey Deschanel. I never really look to actresses when creating characters, but she has the perfect bangs and eyes and facial structure that would go with her. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas!

Chapter Ten

It was a beautiful morning. Gorgeous even. The sun was just touching the sky and reflected beautifully against the white snow. It was one of those crisp mornings that would have been perfect to go outside and take a deep breath. It would have even been considered perfect if Gotham wasn't under Bane's siege. A perfect illusion to fool the public that they would actually make it out of this whole situation alive.

Leyla stared out of the bay window, in the kitchen; early that morning. It really was beautiful. It had been so long since she had actually taken the time, to look at her surroundings. To admire them. She was always worrying. Always nervous. Always on edge. How could she take time to admire beauty, when she was trying to constantly please John?

She had tried to go to sleep. Tried to calm down her mind. Nothing worked. She must have smoked half of Barsard's pack during the night. She wreaked of smoke. Not even a shower could wash away the stench of anger. Her mind was so clouded and she knew it wouldn't be long before she misbehaved. The fury was becoming dangerous and she was losing control fast.

"Good morning, Leyla."

A cool foreign voice broke the young woman's thoughts. Instantly her body tensed up; knowing exactly who was behind her. Gripping onto the kitchen sink, Leyla slowly turned her head, "Good morning, Miss Tate."

The older woman gave a smug smirk, while strolling towards the coffee machine, "Please, call me Talia."

Leyla was struggling to keep her composure. Her hands were gripping onto the counter, trying to stay still. Trying to restrain her mind. Trying to go back to her obedient behavior. This anger was bad. It was irrational. She couldn't feel this way, knowing how irrational her anger was and what it could do to others. How damaging it really was.

Finally standing up straight, she nodded, "Yes."

"This is a lovely house," Talia observed, while pouring herself some coffee, "My beloved has taken a real liking to it."

"How long have you known Bane?"

Another smug smirk graced the older woman's beautiful lips. Her elegant fingers reached out to gently brush Leyla's cheek, "Oh, I know this must have all been a shock to you. Don't fret, you should consider yourself lucky to have been kept alive."

Tightening her lips, Leyla replied, "I suppose I should."

"Bad men deserve to be punished. My dear friend provides that kind of reinforcement."

Leyla's body relaxed slightly, as Talia's fingers left the other woman's cheek. Why hadn't she ever noticed how condescending her tone was? How smug her smile was? How she viewed herself as better than everyone else? How could the woman think this way? Her behavior only made her even more like John Daggett.

Picking up a mug full of coffee, Talia smiled and winked, before turning to walk away. Leyla's heart was pounding a mile a minute. Two sides of her struggling to come out on top. Contending with one another and she was afraid which side would come out as the victor. John wouldn't be pleased if he saw her right now. Eight years of obedience was slowly deteriorating. She was starting to have a voice again. An opinion. A mind that would lead to trouble. This wasn't her place to feel anger or do anything.

And then Bruce Wayne popped into her head again. His kind smile. His kind gestures. A young Bruce Wayne weeping over his parents, was all she could think about. And all Talia could do was laugh at his sorrow. No heart. No soul. Everyone else was suffering around her, while the foreign woman simply laughed at their despair.

Reaching for the bat, which was hidden in between the refrigerator and the counter; Leyla meekly called out, "Talia?"

"Yes?"

She had barely turned around, before the tip of the baseball bat collided with her cheekbone. Instantly, Talia screamed out loud and toppled down to the floor. She tried to get back up, but Leyla only continued her sporadic attack. She swung for Talia's face again, but the older woman managed to dodge that hit. But, she wasn't able to avoid being hit in the shoulder. Or in the hip. Or in the knee. Leyla's own screaming blocked out any protest in her mind; only concentrating on the woman below her.

Leyla was mid-swing, when Bane and Barsard came running into the kitchen. Instantly, she froze. She had been so consumed with her anger that she forgot about the repercussions. From what she had seen, Bane and Talia were close. They had a bond that was built over numerous years and created from something intense. She hadn't even considered how the monster would react. Yet again, she was betrayed by her anger.

Stiffening, she backed up into the wall; her arms extended defensively. Her eyes were wide and wild. For the moment, though; Bane seemed more concerned with his injured friend. Barsard looked almost horrified by the vicious attack, while his boss crouched down and cradled Talia's head in his large hand. Her cheek was significantly swollen and blood was seeping out of her lips. Her knee was bruised and large, as well as her shoulder.

Sneering, Talia turned to the side and spit out blood and two teeth, "Your _guest _seems a tad aggressive."

His large hand brushed hair away from her face, while rubbing his thumb along her uninjured cheek, "Do not speak. You do not want to irritate your injury," His eyes then flicked up to Barsard as he commanded, "Take her to a hospital. We don't want to ruin her beautiful face. We need her able bodied."

The first hand man nodded, while quickly bending down and helping the foreign woman up. With his arm around her waist and her arm around his shoulder, the two exited the kitchen. Other workers had heard the commotion and were already preparing a car, to take Talia to a nearby hospital. All structure in Gotham had fallen apart, but the medical facilities stayed open.

It was then that Bane turned his focus to Leyla. She was still stuck against the wall, with the bat gripped firmly in her hands. Her eyes were still opened wide, her chest rising and falling heavily. Slowly, he rose from the floor. White heat engulfed his eyes, staring into the very depths of her soul. He was angry. Very angry.

"You-"

"No! Not me!" Leyla screamed, her arms shaking the bat. Her teeth were gritting and hot tears were burning in her eyeballs, "You! _You! _You made me this way! You! You pushed me! I was fine before. I was good. I didn't do anything wrong and now look at me! I _told _you what my anger has done and you just pushed and pushed! This is all _your _fault!"

Silence took over them. Everything was quiet. Leyla was taken over by anger and despair. Hot tears were running down her cheeks and her whole body was shaking. If she weren't completely petrified about being torn to pieces, she would have easily collapsed to her knees. Every emotion was pouring over her. Anger. Despair. Feelings that hadn't come to the surface in years. And now, it was going to cost Leyla her life.

Slowly, Bane started towards her. His steps were large and menacing. Leyla felt her chest tightening, her eyes fixed on his. There was murder in his eyes. A part of her considered hitting him, a last ditch effort to save her life. But, as quickly as that idea came, it fled. That would have only made him angrier and it would be futile.

By now, his body was looming over hers. Leyla was now clenching the bat close to her body, looking frightened up at him. She was frozen in place. It was becoming harder to grip the weapon; her fingers shaking too much. Her lips were pursed tightly together, as her nostrils fanned open and closed. Her eyes hadn't blinked once, too fixed on him.

Bane's hand reached out and gently tugged the bat out of the thin girl's hands. Leyla watched, as he placed the weapon on the counter behind her. Still frozen, she gasped as his hand reached up and pressed its palm against her cheek. She was positive that soon his fingers would move and snap her neck.

When his thumb started caressing her cheek, Leyla stiffened even more. Her breath was caught in the back of her throat, afraid of what was going to happen to her. With his eyes staring into hers, he spoke, "You have hurt my friend."

"I-I'm s-so sorry."

"No, you're not. You allowed yourself to give in to yours emotions. You stood up for something you believe in. You are becoming your own person," His hand fell to her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, "I'm proud of you."

And with that, he turned and left the kitchen. Leyla felt as if she had just survived another car accident. Why hadn't he killed her? What was wrong with him? She had hurt a very close friend of his and all he could say, was that he was proud of her. John had never said those words to her before. Never wanted her to be her own person. Just a mindless servant.

Slowly, she began to calm down. Began to let his words sink in. He wanted her to be her own person. Liberated. She felt it. Despite having just did something extremely bad, there was no punishment. Rather, she was praised for having a voice. Having an opinion. Leyla felt awake for the first time in years and it was all due to him.

* * *

It was late at night. Bane hadn't been home all day. She assumed that he was visiting Talia, making sure that she was recovering. A part of her should have felt bad, for almost disfiguring the foreign woman. For making her more like Leyla. But, the only reason why she even felt remotely bad, was because of Bane. Besides that, she knew she had done the right thing. In her mind, Talia was pure evil and she needed to be punished.

While water fell upon her naked body, Leyla looked down. For the first time since the accident, she was comfortable looking at herself. Comfortable with every scar and imperfection. They were what made her who she was. What had helped her learn an important lesson. Made her appreciate life. Why had she allowed herself to be asleep for eight years?

Because of John. The deceased man had looked to repress Leyla and it had succeeded. After a while, she became a mindless drone that gladly did anything the man told her to do. She didn't have friends and never partook in enjoyable activity. All she did, was eat, sleep, work, and be there when John needed to get laid. If Bane had never come around, she would have remained the same way and might as well be dead.

Now she felt alive. All because of Bane. For some reason, the man had taken an interest in her and looked to break the walls around her. He had taken her away from the repressive grip of John Daggett and urged her to become her own again. Made her comfortable in her own skin again. Everything she was feeling at the moment, was because of the masked man.

Another feeling was now taking over her. Arousal. Desire. Bane cared about her. Care about her humanity and sanity. Ever since they met, he had been concerned about the way John had treated her. He wanted her to see that a car accident shouldn't affect the rest of her life. That she could and should continue to live.

It was enticing. Leyla's hand crawled down her body, touching every scar. She didn't flinch at the touch, rather caressed them. Appreciated them. This was who she was and she needed to accept that. Slowly, her fingers made their way to her sex, finding it was wet. Not just from the shower water, but from arousal. With a deep breath, she stuck a finger in.

* * *

It was around midnight, when there was a knock on Bane's door. He decided to take over John Daggett's old room, since the deceased man no longer occupied it. It was of course the largest room in the mansion. It had a king sized bed, with gold draperies hanging over it. A beautiful work desk in the corner, a leather bound couch, and shelves full of books that hadn't ever been read.

Bane was in the middle of reading _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide, _when the knocking persisted. It was light and almost timid and instantly he knew who it was. It was obvious that she had calmed down, since her outburst earlier. It was clear that after eight years of repression that she would retain some of her old habits. But, at least she was learning.

"Come in." He allowed, while sitting still.

The door slowly opened, Leyla stepping in before closing the door. Her hair was wet and dangling past her shoulders. It was the first time he had ever seen her raven black hair down. Even though her body still stood still, he notice how her head didn't bow. It was held eye and there was something unusual in her blue eyes.

It was obvious she had just showered, from her wet hair and the fact she was wearing her bathrobe. Eying her strangely, he asked, "What may I do for you tonight, Leyla?"

Holding her hands in front of her, she decided to asked, "How's Mira- Talia doing?"

"Her injuries will heal."

Nodding slowly, Leyla almost whispered, "That's good...why didn't you hurt me? For...what I did?"

Bane studied her more, before explaining, "I have known Talia since she was born. I watched her grow into the woman she is now. She is determined and nothing will stand in her way. Why should I praise her, but punish you for standing up for what you believe in?"

"Because you love her."

It was a bold statement to say the least. One that surprised even Bane. It caused him to shut his book and set it aside, while explaining, "I love Talia the way a brother would, she is all I've ever known," Folding his hands atop his lap, the man asked, "But, I have the feeling Talia is who you wanted to discuss. So, tell me, Leyla, what is your purpose here?"

Leyla bit her lower lip. Her heart was racing and for a moment, she was experiencing cold feet. Deciding to just rip the band-aid, so to speak; she unravel the belt of her bathrobe and slipped it off her body. It hadn't been the first time she was naked in front of Bane. He wasn't a typical man, whose jaw hit the floor the moment a woman took her clothes off. His eyes simply looked into hers, like she was a human being. Not just a toy.

It became clear what he saw in her eyes. It was lust. Lust for reawakening. Lust for who she was now allowed to be. Lust for him. It was curious really, how she could even have desire for a man whose mouth was covered by a spider-like mask. He supposed after all he had put her through that he had unintentionally caused her to become attached.

After a moment, he stated, "I do not want John Daggett's used goods."

The comment stung deep. It hadn't been what she expected to hear. After everything he had done for her, she wouldn't have expected him to refer to her as used. It certainly wasn't uplifting. But, who she was now, wouldn't back down so easily, "I never enjoyed it with John. I haven't enjoyed sex since I was sixteen."

"And what makes you think you will enjoy it with me?" Bane questioned. It seemed to silence Leyla for a moment, who had no idea how to reply. Not waiting for an answer, he stated, "I can't kiss you."

"John never did."

Silence again. Bane was musing over the thought. He wasn't easily swayed by sexual advances. Not that he earned many, due to his mask. As close as he and Talia were, he would never dare touch her in that way. She was too precious. Too innocent to him. Each time he looked at her, all he saw was the young child making the jump out of the pit.

He hadn't lied when he said he was impressed with Leyla. He knew that there was a fire deep within her and all she needed was a little push, in order to release it. Lifting his chin up, he tilted his head and looked her over. She was standing before him, eager yet confident. It was probably the first time in eight years that she actually anticipated intimacy.

Finally he gestured, "On your knees then."


	11. Chapter 11

TC Stark: Well, here is the chapter I'm assuming you all have been waiting for. I would think that my intimate scenes are very detailed, but I'm not writing them as porn. Its an experience and who we are in bed I thinks reflects a lot of who we are in life (as stated by Samantha from _Sex and the City_ lol), so I try to capture that. I would like to say that I'm writing this story under the assumption that Bane cannot take off his mask. When Batman broke one of the little _spider legs_, Bane looked like he was gonna die. I have an idea to get the mask off, but that wouldn't happen until the very end, maybe evn a sequel. Anyway, one more warning, _perineum _is the area between the genitals and the anus. Johnny Knoxville crudely described this area as the gooch, but I think my readers deserve more class than that. You all have been warned! Don't report me lol Also quickly, I know some people liked Bane's reaction and some didn't to Leyla's beating up Talia. I just wanted to show that Bane wants Leyla to stand up for herself no matter what. He was angry, but I think Leyla's little outburst kind of changed him? Besides, Talia is a grown woman, she can take care of herself lol

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas!

Chapter Eleven

As confident as Leyla had been, going in; she was less confident at the moment. After all, it was a bit intimidating to be going down on Bane. But, she wanted this too much to give into her nerves. This would be the first time, since under John's care; that she would be intimate with a man she desired. The moment with Barsard, as enjoyable as it was; had originated as a ploy to escape. This was new. She almost felt like a virgin.

Leyla knew that she had too much experience to even consider herself as pure or innocent. She knew what to do. Knew how to behave. It was almost second nature to kneel down in front of a man and come to eye level with his crotch. She held back a breath for a moment, eying Bane's bulge almost hungrily.

With Bane's eyes upon her, Leyla's fingers began crawling along the top of his massive legs. She was going to take her time. She was going to enjoy it. Closing her blue eyes, she felt every muscle flexing underneath her touch. Apparently, this had been a position he wasn't in often. His body may have been still, but his own nerves gave him away.

Finally, her right hand covered the beast's bulge. He was soft underneath her hand. It didn't discourage her. Bane wasn't the kind of man to grow hard at the first sight of a naked woman. She may have not really known his background, but it had to have been harsh. His whole life was molded around pain and he had become determined with only one thing: revenge. Bane was too focused on avenging the League of Shadows, to be concerned with women.

Leyla wouldn't show failure or discouragement. It was as if he were giving her another challenge to overcome. A challenge she was willing to accept. Looking up at him, she locked eyes with him, while slowly moving her hand back and forth. Her fingers were careful to run up his length, before moving down. Her fingers turned downwards and gently cupped his balls, moving her fingers to push in between his testicles and anus, while cupping him in her palm.

That seemed to have been the move that caused Bane to harden. When she ran her fingers up his length, she was taken back. It was a grand staff, large in both length and girth; a perfect fit for such a massive man. With a deep breath, Leyla reached up and undid the zipper of his pants. She could see his bulge peak through, covered by his black underwear.

Licking her lips, her fingers peeled back his underwear. That was when she saw it. Her eyes must have widened a bit, since Bane's light hearted chuckle ran through her ears. How could he not acknowledge how large he was? It was a strong staff, swollen with arousal. This was definitely a first for her, but she wouldn't back down.

With one final deep breath, Leyla reached out and gently pulled his staff up, while caressing his length. It wasn't until her tongue ran up him that she heard it. A moan. It was light and slightly muffled by his mask, but it was a moan. His groan excited her further, causing her to cup her mouth over his tip hungrily.

Leyla needed to take in steady breaths through her nostrils, as her lips widened to fit him in. It was a little hard for her at first, but she sought to overcome this challenge. Slowly, she ran her mouth as far down as she could, until he reached the back of her throat. Then, while pursing her lips around him, she began to run up his length, agonizingly slow. Allowing the surface of her tongue to taste him.

Bane may have not wanted to show his enjoyment of this activity, but his heavy breathing and the way his fists clenched instantly gave him away. Leyla knew every time her mouth rode up his length and sucked on the head, he enjoyed it. The way her lips loosened as they slid down and tightened as they rose up. The way he tongue tickled at the base of his cock. She knew he enjoyed every bit of it.

Wanting to fully please him, her hand reached down and once again cupped his testicles. The mere warmth of her hand was enough to cause him to let out a guttural groan. While still sucking him off, Leyla continued to gently play with his testes. The dual pleasuring was slowly sending him over the edge and she knew it. With the pushing of her fingers into his perineum, Bane soon released himself into her mouth.

With Bane's warm liquid seeping down her throat, Leyla slowly pulled away from him, before licking off any excess juices. Her big blue eyes stared up at him, showing him no disgust or fear. In her experience, men's fluids often tasted salty and some were worse than others. His tasted like nothing. It was in that moment she wondered what his diet consisted of, if anything at all.

She may not have been able to see his mouth, but his eyes showed his relief. He didn't look like a man who pleasured himself, so he must have been built up for quite some time. He may have just released himself, but his eyes showed the same kind of desire that were in hers. He was hungry and wanted more.

In one flowing movement, Bane swooped her naked body up with one arm and took her to the bed, before removing his plain black shirt. The thought that it was John's didn't even cross her mind, as she was set down. Leyla's eyes never left his and her new found confidence was definitely intriguing him.

Scooting back further onto the bed, her hands reached up to brush past his cheekbones, as his massive body loomed over hers. Large arms rested on either side of her and he was careful not to push too much of his body on her. Though, it was clear she wanted him to be as close as he could; her ankles linking together over his lower back.

The mouth of his mask almost touched her lips, their eyes staring intensely into each other. Always challenging her, "Can you handle this? Being intimate with a monster, rather than a man?"

"I fear nothing."

Bane was smirking under his mask, pleased at how quickly she was coming back to life. There was determination in her eyes. Fire. She wanted this. Not only because of his body. Not only because of the growing attachment she was developing for him. But, because of herself. She needed this, because she needed her humanity back. She needed everything that John stole from her and that included her ability to enjoy sex.

Her determination ignited a fire in him that flowed throughout his entire body, including his genitalia. His large hand reached out to cup her cheek, rubbing her skin with his thumb, as her own hands roamed his shoulders. Leyla's fingers crawled along his muscular skin, touching every line. Memorizing every muscle. Her hands slid over to his back, while his own reached for her breast.

Leyla let out a small gasp, as her right breast fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. His fingers gently grabbed her mound, while his thumb circled around her nipple. The sensation caused her back to arch, her hips moving along the rhythm of his thumb. Once her nipple was hardened, his fingers ran down her stomach. Touching every scar, every pieced of flawed flesh.

Breath hitched in the back of her throat, as his fingertips ran along the length of scar that traveled down her ribcage. Then, she stiffened even more, as he touched upon the one that led to her private area. His fingers never left her flesh, as they continued to travel to her sex, finding it already wet with excitement.

Soon her mind was in a tailspin, tilting her head back as his fingers played with her folds. John never performed any type of foreplay, unless he wanted her to go down on him. Pleasure wasn't an option for her and she had grown use to just having a cock shoved violently into her.

That wasn't the case. Whether he knew this fact or this was simply the way he performed, Bane took his time to play with her. He started off with circling inside her lips, before running up to her swollen clitoris. The very touch of his fingers excited her. She couldn't help, but move underneath him as he teased her nub. With each movement, her body jolted with pleasure.

And then his large finger was inside her and instantly her body warmed. There was a jolt of excitement that Leyla hadn't felt in years, as he curved his fingers upwards inside her. It was a wonderful feeling and she couldn't help, but hang her head back and moan. Every sensation seemed exaggerated, having every nerve woken after being asleep for so long.

It wasn't until her bottom was swooped up and his hardened staff poked at her entrance that Leyla became slightly nervous. She really was going to have sex with someone else. She was going to enjoy sex. The very thought drove her slightly insane; almost not knowing what to do with herself.

Bane must have seen the look on her face; tilting his own head in curiosity. He wasn't a man for rape and when she squeezed her eyes shut, in preparation, he softly commanded, "Look at me."

Leyla knew why he had done this. How could she enjoy herself, if she just looked away? Determined to throw away the barriers that John had built, she stared into his eyes as Bane steadied his free arm against the headboard and slowly pushed in. The tip instantly made her gasp loudly, her body tensing. Her walls instantly clenching.

Her tightness around him caused Bane to let out a small groan, while insisting, "Relax. How can I proceed when you close me off?"

With an uneasy breath, Leyla slowly unclenched herself, allowing Bane to push more of himself in. In order not to tighten up again, her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. Her nails dug into his skin, with every inch that was pushed into her. Not seeming to mind, he proceeded until he was all in. He gave her a moment to get use to his size, so that she may enjoy herself as well.

The mere notion eased her slightly, as her hips moved so to let him know she was ready. With her bottom in the cradle of his arm and his face in her neck, Bane began rotating his hips. That was when her whole world turned to chaos. Each clenching of his hips, each powerful yet slow thrust turned her world upside down. She could feel pain transforming into pleasure, each time his tip hit her cervix.

Leyla was holding onto Bane's massive body; her own twitching every time he moved back inside of her. Her nails clawing into him let him know of her pain, but her moans in his ear told him how much she was enjoying it. He could feel the heat rising through her body; her hips pulling up every time he left her. Begging to come back.

The way her body was reacting was insatiable. Awake to every touch. Her moans a symphony of pleasure. Leyla could hear Bane moan as well. Of course, his was much deeper and harsher; amplified by his mask. But, she heard it. The sound hummed in her ear, as his free hand reached down to play with her breasts.

Then suddenly Bane slowly reeled back, until he was resting back on his knees and his hands were placed behind him, holding him up. During the flow of movements, Leyla ended up on tops, with her legs straddling him. Seeing her curious face, he instructed, "Do what you please. Make yourself cum. You're in charge."

In charge? Those were words Leyla didn't know. Didn't comprehend. John never wanted her on top. Not that she wanted to either, but he would never allow it. He wanted her to know how little she meant to him. How low she was. That the sex they had was in no way meant to be pleasurable. That she should never have a voice. And for all the time she was with him, she didn't.

With on of his hands running up her thigh, moving up her bottom to her backside; Leyla began rotating her own hips. They were slow at first. Unsure. It had been a long time she had been on top and she was pretty sure she either high or intoxicated during that time. She needed to pull out her former knowledge of what to do. But, it wouldn't take long when she just allowed her body to give in to its feelings.

Being on top cause Bane to be completely inside of her. It was a challenge at first, but soon Leyla built up a rhythm. Her legs squeezed around his hips, every tip she rose up and then released to slid back down. He back was arched and soon she was riding him; blind with pleasure.

Looking at him had become difficult; too wrapped up in excitement. Each time she sat back down on him, she felt herself being thrown over the edge. Her climax was right there, right within her reach. It would be her first orgasm achieved through sex since she was sixteen. And it was because of Bane.

Knowing exactly what would finish her, Leyla begged, "Touch me. Please."

Always so polite. Bane couldn't fault her really. That would probably forever be embedded in her. Somehow knowing what she needed, he held himself steady with one arm, while reaching out and playing with her clit, with his thumb. The circling motion, along with her riding, finally sent an orgasm crashing down on her that felt as if it had been building up for years.

Seeing Leyla finally accomplish her orgasm proved too much for Bane, as he grabbed hold of her hips and flipped her down on the bed. The motion was aggressive and powerful, taking her back since the sex thus far hadn't been rough. But, he was a beast and overcome with animal instincts. He growled, while lifting her legs and thrusting in. Determined to fulfill his own climax.

Leyla gripped onto the sheets, as his hips thrust in harder than they had before. There was fire in his eyes. If she could see his mouth, she'd see him snarling with ferocity. Her sex was so wet from cumming that the power of his thrusts didn't intimidate her. They turned her on even more.

Finally, she felt his warm seed spilling into her, shuddering at the sensation. Often, she felt disgusted when John would do this. It was demeaning and almost a mockery of her condition. But, for some reason, she didn't feel that way now. It was almost enticing. Empowering. As if to show her that he accepted her as a worthy sexual partner.

Leyla's body jerked slightly, as Bane slowly pulled out of her. Her sex throbbed, though wasn't in pain. Without him inside her, she felt more sensitive than ever. Her nerves were pulsing at the memory; her legs not even being able to close. When her eyes would blink, all she could see was him.

Bane was already tucking himself in and zipping up his pants; his legs hanging over the side of the bed. Leyla was all too use to the saying _love 'em and leave 'em. _It hardly fazed her. Finding the strength to sit up, she went to leave the bed when she heard, "Stay."

Turning around, she came face to face with his back. He was taking off his boots. He hadn't put a shirt back on. Clearly, he was getting ready for bed. Did he want her to stay with him through the night? Leyla was confused and unsure. It was an affectionate gesture, one that she wasn't sure was sincere or just another part of his game.

Either way, she didn't care. Endorphins were kicking in and her body soon found a need to be close. It was intense. Probably due to not orgasming in the past eight years. Not caring about the consequences, Leyla crawled over to Bane before sitting up on her knees, her bottom on her heels. His large back seemed to fit perfectly against her chest; looping her arms around his shoulders.

Bane curiously turned his head at the affectionate gesture. It wasn't until her hands started roaming his chest plates and her lips placed themselves on his large neck that he became aroused again. Her mouth opened and began sucking gently on his skin, while her fingers ran down the scar that covered his spine.

Cumming twice in one night was enough for him, as he peeled her arms off him. Knowing that her endorphins were high, Bane laid back in the large bed and motioned for her to come closer. Leyla first left the bed and reached into the bathrobe that was still on the floor. Once pulling out a pack of cigarettes, she scooted back into bed before hesitantly resting her head on his shoulder.

It was a little weird, having his large arm around her, yet comforting at the same time. It felt nice to rest against someone, after such an intimate affair. It wasn't something she'd experience in a long time. And then, she partook in something she always enjoyed; a cigarette after sex.

"Picking up old habits from Barsard?" Bane chuckled; amused and proud that Leyla was doing what she wanted.

Letting the tainted air flow out of her lips, Leyla bit her lower lip and stared at her shaking hand, "It's weird…yet comforting. Which is even more weird."

"There should never be anything _weird _about being yourself."

Leyla didn't say anything. Her body was calming down and reality was slowly sinking in. In a matter of weeks, everything seemed to be coming undone. She was reverting back to who she use to be. Wasn't she? She was having promiscuous sex like she use to. Getting angry like she use to. And smoking cigarettes like she use to. She had skipped eight years of emotions and they were now all coming back to her. She didn't know what to do with them and knew at times she seemed irrational.

Leyla knew she didn't want to do drugs the way she use to or drink heavily the way she use to. But, what she had just done seemed right. Somehow, she felt safer in Bane's larger arms than any other man. Whether he had sex with her for the sport or to push her even further, she knew it felt nice to lay against someone again.


	12. Chapter 12

TC Stark: This, my dearies, is what is called a filler chapter. I don't want to rush the events of the story, even though I am terribly excited to write them. So there will be one more filler chapter until we get to, what I count as; the good stuff. Writing the sex scene was amazing. I think this gives Leyla even more power and determination to be her own. Her and Bane are certainly not going to be walking through the park holding hands and picking flowers after sex lol Its still complicated and oh so fun to write. I was only going to write Talia in one chapter, but I'm starting to like the tension. Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Someone regarded Tom Hardy as walking sex and I could not agree more lol Man he is…mmm…okay, let me keep my composure here! Thank you all for thinking the sex was believable and what not. Loves!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas. I in no way make money off of this.

Chapter Twelve

A couple of weeks passed and life had been pretty uneventful. Bane had hardly been around as of late. He was preoccupied with something. Something big. Something Leyla didn't want to know. Regardless of what happened between them, the thought of death scared her. The bomb was deteriorating each day that passed and it wouldn't be long before it went off. Everyone else could hold onto the false hope of survival, but she had been at meetings for the core. She knew better.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling, knowing you were going to die. Of course, everyone would. One day. But, that was the thing. One Day. Death could knock on your doorstep any time it wanted to. It could be tomorrow or thirty years from now. But, not in a few months. Leyla knew that Gotham wouldn't make it past the winter. Bane may have been okay with dying, with the knowledge that the city would burn; but she wasn't. She was alive for the first time in years and she wasn't going to die lying down.

"Why, hello there."

Leyla's grip on her cigarette tightened, as she heard the smooth familiar voice. She had thought that being curled up in an arm chair, on one of the many balconies; would have provided her with some privacy. Apparently she was wrong. With hesitation, her blue eyes shifted over to confirm that it was Talia who had joined her.

The foreign woman always looked radiant no matter where she was. No matter what temperature. They were just on the cusp of winter, where bundling was required. Talia looked as if she had just came from a movie set. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders beautifully. Her make up was perfect. The long beige mink coat covered the rest of her outfit, but Leyla could see her expensive looking heals and the big fur collar that covered her neck.

Talia's smirking gaze judged the younger woman's attire of simple skinny jeans, gray slouch boots, and a purple, black, and gray waist high petticoat. Leyla's lips tightened. How dare the older woman judge her. Wasn't Bane's main objective to rid Gotham of structure? Of the rich? How could Talia flaunt her expensive taste in a city that now punished those who had money?

Taking another pull of her cigarette, Leyla replied bitterly, "Hello, Talia. Welcome back."

Linking her hands behind her back, Talia casually strolled over to the railing of the balcony. She hadn't any idea that at the moment, Leyla was having visions of shoving her over the side. Her lips were plastered in a constant cynical smirk. Her eyes held a permanent glimmer of sadistic joy. Feeling comfort from causing others pain.

"Did you hope I would stay in the hospital?"

Leyla shifted in her seat, so that her knees were held up to her chest. Their eyes never leaving each others. After letting smoke seep through her nostrils, she replied, "Just in the slightest."

Talia let out a light chuckle, the smirk never leaving; before stating, "Well, unfortunately for you, dear, that just can't happen. Bane needs me. We will stand before Gotham together and watch as everyone burns. Including you."

The arrogance she displayed made the younger woman even angrier. While Bane had spared her from harm the first time, she doubted another attack would provide her with the same kindness. It took all the restraint she had to not lash out and push Talia right off the balcony. To not let herself give in to the anger. And Talia knew this. All she did was smirk. Leyla hated that smirk.

Having served her purpose, Talia pulled away from the railing and headed towards the other woman. Leyla tensed, as they came face to face. Their eyes staring deep within one another. As if trying to predict what the other would do. The foreign woman wanted her to snap. Wanted her to lash out. She was pushing buttons in an attempt to see which one set her off.

Leyla shuddered, once Talia's fingers wrapped themselves around her chin, "Don't forget, little girl, who was here first."

And then she kissed her. Not on the lips, but on the cheek. It sickened Leyla. It was as if Talia was trying to show her who was in charge. Who had the upper hand. She may have been hit with a baseball bat, but she still stood victorious over the scarred woman. It was as if she were Judas, sealing Leyla's fate with a simple kiss.

"Oh, Leyla," Talia paused, while turning around, "I never asked you why you felt the need to hit me with a bat?"

By now, the cigarette had burned so low that the skin of her fingers began to sting. Leyla didn't care. She was too fixed on the other woman. Too fixed with that smug smirk. Talia hadn't a single bruise on her. No sign that she had ever been attacked. How was it that she was forced to go through life with scars and Talia was granted perfection?

"Because you're pure evil."

By the way Talia began to laugh, anyone would think she had just heard a comical joke. It was all so amusing to her. Nothing was ever serious to her. It was all just one big…_laugh._ Leyla continued to sneer, as the other woman gladly agreed, "Why, yes. Yes, I am. And what are you besides evil's little play thing? Think whatever you want of Bane. Whatever brings you comfort. But, know that he does what I ask of him. He is mine and mine alone."

* * *

"_What are you trying to say, Talia? I can't hear you."_

_There was always such a misconception about being lost in one's anger. People always thought that someone blacked out, when engulfed in anger. But, that just wasn't true. It was something so much more beautiful than that. Everything became so clear and the body transcended onto a completely different level than just fury. When allowed to give in to rage, one didn't feel angry at all. They felt free._

_Like how Leyla felt atop Talia, her fingers wrapped around that perfect neck. Her hands tightened, determined to leave marks. Bruises. She would ruin that perfect skin and make it just like her own. Her victim would know what it would be like to have to bare memories of the past on her skin._

_That was, if she lived. With the way Leyla was pushing all of her body weight onto Talia's neck, she was sure that the foreign woman wouldn't be alive much longer. It was exciting. An accomplishment. Leyla would be ridding the world of someone so evil like Talia. She would be doing everyone a favor. All the while she was able to relish in her victim's last moments._

"_I have to admit, you really are beautiful. You should see the way your face looks without color in it."_

_Talia gasped in attempt to regain air. It was to no avail. Life was slowly slipping away from her body. The last thing she would ever see in this life, would be Leyla's satisfied snarl. The last thoughts that would go through her mind, was that she was going to die because of Bane's _play thing.

"_B-Ba-" Talia gasped._

_Leyla's fingers tightened even more around the other woman's neck. Growling, she spat, "Bane isn't here to help you. Its just me…and you…Don't forget whose in charge here."_

_This was it. The moment she had desperately waited for. Talia's eyes were rolling into the back of her head and her fighting had stopped. It was coming. Talia's final breath. Her death would soon be upon them. Leyla couldn't wait. She was almost excited to see it. Needing the satisfaction. _

_And then she woke up._

Leyla flew up with a gasp. Her hands instantly gripped onto the sides of the tub that she had forgotten she was in. The beating of her heart was almost painful, from how fast it was racing. It was difficult to breath through the rapid gasps. It had felt so real. In her dream she was killing Talia and it just felt…right.

When reality slowly returned to her, she noticed that someone else had joined her in the bathroom. Shifting her eyes offer, she was it was Bane. How long had he been in there? Did he somehow know she was fantasizing about killing Talia and had come in to instead kill her? No, no. He couldn't possibly know what she was dreaming. Why was he even in with her?

Bane seemed to be staring at her curiously. Shock was painted all across Leyla's face and he wondered why she looked so fearful. When he had arrived home later than evening, Talia had already been gone and the younger woman had been spending a little too much time in the restroom. When he entered about five minutes earlier, he saw her submerged in the water of the bathtub.

"Bad dream?" He asked, while sitting himself down on the toilet seat; after closing the lid.

After eying him for a moment, Leyla settled back into the lukewarm water. She rested the back of her head on the rim and sighed, "I dreamt that I was strangling Talia."

Bane was silent. It was understandable. Leyla could imagine the beast tearing her out of the water and smashing her skull into the tile. She knew how close the two were and that she really had pushed her luck, when she had decided to attack the older woman. But, she was awake and no one was going to silence her.

A moment had passed, before he informed her, "You two must learn to co-exist. Talia is very valuable in this operation."

"You mean she is very valuable to you."

Leyla knew the phrase sounded childish. She couldn't help it. It was true. She didn't label herself as Bane's. She only belonged to herself. After being John's for so long, she refused to be held down. But, it didn't stop her from feeling something akin to jealously. The feeling amplified by her extreme dislike for the older woman.

Bane adjusted in his seat, while looking down at her, "Of course. It is why I saved her as a child."

Looking over at him, she asked, "What was going to happen to her?"

The question silenced him for a moment. He wondered if he should even explain the Pit to her. It wasn't a tale that people often understood. He was sure that society thought prisons like that didn't exist anymore. Since it was inhumane. How little they actually knew.

Deciding to simplify the story, he explained, "Talia's father was sentenced to live out the rest of his days in prison, for secretly marrying a woman who was promised to another man. But, he offered to be exiled to the desert instead. He had thought that would be the end. What he didn't know was that his wife would serve his sentence instead. And that she was pregnant."

Leyla's eyes widened slightly, as he continued, "The prison's doctor had done a good job of protecting her and her child. That was until the child was about seven. One day he left her cell open and vulnerable to dozens of lust hungry men. They ended up raping and killing her," Sitting back, Bane explained, "They wanted their way with Talia as well, but I made sure that wouldn't happen. After protecting her…I helped her escape. An action I paid dearly for."

It was then he pointed to his mask and she understood. She should have felt sympathy for the woman. Her life was filled with pain, far worse than anything Leyla had experienced. Rather, she still felt anger. Angry that because of Talia, Bane would forever have to use a mask in order to live semi-comfortably.

Tightening her lips, she asked, "Can you ever take it off?"

"I would be in excruciating pain. I was beaten by dozens of men. Perhaps in modern society, I could have been fixed. But, the doctor was primitive and instead made my condition worse."

He spoke so calmly. There was no sorrow in his eyes. No despair in his voice. Frowning, she asked, "Why were you in prison?"

Taking a moment to think, he replied, "I'm not sure. I was a man when I left. I do not remember seeing the light before that time. I'm sure I suffered some amnesia."

"Maybe…maybe you could get it fixed now?"

Leyla's shy question caused the beast to chuckle; amused by the girl's innocent thoughts, "And what doctor would agree to operate on me?"

His answer quieted her. It was true. Even though Bane controlled the whole city, no doctor would agree to actually making his life more comfortable. And even if they did agree, she was sure they would kill him while he was under the influence of anesthesia. It seemed he was destined to live the rest of his life in constant pain.

Looking back at him, she asked, "Are we really all going to die?"

"You fear death."

"Don't we all?"

Bane intertwined his fingers together atop his lap and explained, "Death is something that we all will experience one day. Why should we fear the known? Should it not be a comfort to be sure of at least one aspect of our existence?"

Leyla felt sick. She wasn't going to die. Not in Gotham. Not like this. Not after years of being repressed and having finally been released. Perhaps if she were still under John's control she would have accepted her fate easily. But, she wasn't that girl anymore. She wouldn't take this lying down.

With Bane's still on her, Leyla slowly emerged from the tub. Water dripped off her naked body, which had pruned slightly from being in for so long. Her eyes didn't match his, as she reached over for a towel and wrapped it around herself. She felt herself thinking irrationally again. All that raced through her mind was the thought that this was all Talia's fault. It was all a part of her sick plan and she was just using Bane to get what she wanted.

That kind of thinking wasn't good. It would kill her for sure. Whether that was by Talia herself or Bane acting out in revenge, Leyla's fury would be the death of her. It was clear by her dream that she had the mental capability to harm the older woman. Even though she was awake, she knew she needed to repress that urge.

Bane caught Leyla's thin wrist, just as she went to leave. The grip wasn't tight, but it was firm. As if letting her know what he was about to say was important. Looking down at him, she listened, "You are afraid. Finally you are free and you know you have limited time left on this earth. Should you not live to the fullest?"

"Is that what you're trying to prove to Gotham? To the world?" She asked; trying to sound demanding but failing at doing so.

"I am fulfilling a destiny. One that you don't understand," His hold on her dropped, as he said almost joyfully, "But, it will be interesting to watch you fight for yourself. You have awakened and I know you will not accept this fate so easily. You need to fulfill your own destiny."

Leyla bit her lower lip, as she stared down at him. Bane always wanted her to fight. No matter who she fought or what she did. He simply wanted to see her put in an effort. To show him that she believed in herself. That she believed she mattered. But, how could she fight him? Not physically, of course. But, how could she figure out a way to escape? Bane never said she wasn't allowed to leave the mansion. He didn't own her. But, he owned the city.

How would she get out?


	13. Chapter 13

TC Stark: So, this chapter became more action packed then I originally thought. I would still count it as a filler chapter. Next one will be really fun to write! I want to say right away that in the chapter I used this line "I wanted to destroy something beautiful". I can't take credit for it. I got it from _Fight Club_, quite possibly my favorite movie of all time. Thank you everyone for all your love. I'm really trying to build on the tension between Leyla and Talia. Next chapter, this will cause Leyla to sort of snap. And not in the way you probably think! Lol Redxcanary, thank you so much for pointing out my errors. I try to reread to make sure I haven't left any, but then I end up skimming through and I suppose I don't notice. Sorry! PoisonousAngel- I'm glad you liked that image! Lol Phantomess- He is a bit of a teacher, huh? Lol Gaargasgrl19- You made me laugh so much! Thank you all for hating Talia as much as I do haha

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas!

Chapter Thirteen

"Darling, must you really keep that little brat around?"

It had begun snowing recently. Gotham was coated with a beautiful layer of soft cold crystalline water ice. It was calming. Breathtaking. A quiet distraction for the people. Children went back to smiling and playing with each other. Throwing snow balls at each other. Parents were even laughing with them. Taking pictures even; creating memories that none of them would live long enough to look back on.

Talia hadn't been around lately. She was too busy spending her time _helping _Lucius Fox and Officer John Blake. Too busy keeping up her illusion to everyone else. It would only make watching them burn all the more satisfying. How wonderful it would be to see the look on all their faces when she revealed her true self to them.

The two were sat in the library of John Daggett's mansion. It was the typical rich man's library. Once again filled with books that had never been read, a fire place, and plenty of Victorian chairs and couches to sit on. It wouldn't be long before the bomb went off and Talia watched in joy as her father's destiny was fulfilled.

And since the end was drawing near, Talia wished to spend some quality time with her dearest and only friend. Bane was sat in the corner of a couch, reading a book; while his friend's finger gently traced down the length of his neck. Their relationship had never been a physical. There was a certain closeness where the two found solace in each others arms, but it had never transcended further. Not that he wanted it to. Every time he gazed upon her, all he saw was the young children who made the leap out of the Pit.

Shutting the book, he looked over, "I find her interesting. She intrigues me."

"You were always plagued by curiosity and a need to work on a project."

"Perhaps. Do you consider yourself a project?" He tilted his chin up and asked coyly.

Talia slowly smirked, while rubbing her thumb along the side of the mask. Bane had been her savior and in return, she was his. Wearing the mask was a small price to pay, for freedom. She never forgot the man who fought so hard to save her life. Upon finding her father, her first mission was to free him. Who knows if he would have ever escaped if she hadn't gone back to save him and kill all those who wanted her dead.

The sound of footsteps alerted Talia that someone was passing by. Turning, she cunningly smirked, "Why, hello, Leyla."

Leyla had been passing by the library, on her way to her room; when she noticed the older woman sitting next to Bane. The scarred woman couldn't say she missed Talia. It had honestly been a pleasure not having her around. Without constantly seeing that evil smirk, Leyla felt her mind more at ease. Thoughts of strangling Talia didn't plague her mind daily anymore and she felt at peace. The entire vibe in the mansion seemed lighter, without her.

"Come join us." Talia beckoned forward, her smirk never leaving.

Leyla fought hard to suppress a snarl. She was motioning her forward the way she would call out to an obedient dog. But, she wasn't. Not anymore. She was no longer the woman who asked how high when someone said jump. She wouldn't simply kneel and wait for instructions the way she use to. That was the old Leyla.

But, for the sake of Bane, Leyla tightened her lips and stepped forward. Her eyes were fixed on the scene before her. Staring at how close the two were, made her insides burn. She noticed every stroke of Talia's finger. The way her body curved into the larger man's. It was manipulating. Bane may have not been like any other man, but even he could be subconsciously influenced.

"Leyla," The foreign woman smiled, while pulling away from Bane's massive body, "You would be happy to know that because of Gotham's take over, I am still missing teeth. None are available."

Talia was such a master of manipulation. Of course she would bring up the subject, of her attack; in front of Bane. Leyla knew exactly why she was doing this. She thought of the younger woman as a scared little girl, who wouldn't dare stand up to Bane. She expected her to bow her head down and apologize for the incident.

Clenching her fists, she replied, "Good. I am happy to have ruined something beautiful."

"Jealous?" Talia lightly chuckled.

Bane watched in interest, as Leyla's nostrils flared. Conquering Talia would be the younger woman's final accomplishment. She had been able to fight for herself and achieve sexual gratification, but she still hid in the shadow of who she viewed as a more confident woman. While he loved Talia, he also wanted to see the other woman totally and completely free.

"Hardly," Leyla finally sneered, "I'd rather be scarred a thousand times over than be you."

It was a bold statement. One that pleased Bane and apparently amused Talia, "You think because you bare your pain on the outside that it makes your past worse then mine? You would never have been able to survive any of it. You're too soft."

"I'm happy to have humanity."

"And that is why you shall perish," Talia smiled while standing up, "I must be going, my love, but I will return soon."

Bane nodded simply, as the foreign woman winked at the other. It pained Leyla to know that she had had the final word. That confident smirk was constantly plastered on her face and all Leyla wanted to do was tear it off. It was in that moment of frustration, that she let out a very childish question, "Did he tell you we had sex?"

That hadn't been what Bane had expected her to say. Then again, Leyla was full of surprises. It was what had happened when one had been closed off emotionally for years. Talia didn't even skip a beat though, as she smugly remarked, "And you think that makes you higher than me? Oh, darling, it doesn't. It makes you easy and a slut."

A slut. It was what Leyla felt like in the beginning, when John first started forcing her to have sex with him. It was so cheap. So much more meaningless than whenever she had sex before. Sure, she had had sex with plenty of men just to anger her father, but there was a purpose. It wasn't being easy. There was a plan behind it. Not like when she was with John. But, after a while she numbed herself to the world and felt nothing.

Leyla knew there was meaning of her intimate night with Bane. The man had freed her. Day in and day out he pushed her to emerge from the shell she had wrapped around herself. He urged her to be herself, even if that meant harming the one closest to him. No, she wasn't a slut. How dare Talia say that. She didn't manipulate the man into doing what she wanted, just by batting her eyes.

And that's when Leyla couldn't take it anymore. With an angered snarl, she lunged forward. Despite being small framed, the force of her actions caused Talia to topple over. It was just like her dream. Her legs straddling the other woman's. Her hands wrapped around the devil's neck and squeezing, until life left the woman's body.

But, that moment wasn't allowed to come. While engulfed in white anger, Leyla hadn't even felt Bane's massive arm wrap around her waist. That was until she was yanked off Talia's body. While she was positive he wanted her to fight the source of her frustration, the foreign woman was very valuable in the operation, as well as special to him.

As Leyla was being torn off, her hand lashed out and scratched down Talia's cheek. It may have been a bit of a cheap move, but she was desperate. Desperate to flaw the older woman. Make her less than perfect. Leyla wanted Talia to, from then on; look in the mirror every day of her life and know that she was scarred.

As Leyla was held back, Talia slowly stood up and touched upon her cheek. It wasn't a deep scratch, but it had cut the skin enough to hurt. Impressive. Perhaps there was something inside of the scarred girl that Bane had picked up on. She was truly unpredictable and probably didn't think that she was far more dangerous than the foreign woman was.

With that notorious smirk painted on her face, Talia slowly strolled over to where Leyla stood seething. With her back pressed against the back of Bane's chest, she was forced to stand still as evil reached out and almost _lovingly _touched her cheek. Stroking the skin with her thumb, she smiled and cooed, "You're learning."

* * *

Leyla had torn herself out of Bane's arm, once Talia had essentially laughed in her face. Once again, she didn't care how childish it looked. How could that woman ever think that she would turn into her? She had a soul. Humanity. Emotions. Emotions that were heightened after years of being shut off. She could never be like Talia.

"That was very interesting."

Leyla had heard the door to her room opening, but hadn't bothered turning her head until he spoke. Why wasn't he mad? Furious? Sure, Bane had broke up the fight, but he hadn't scolded her. If Talia wanted, she could have snapped her fingers and he would have snapped the younger woman's neck. It certainly would have pleased her.

Sitting atop the bed with her knees against her chest, Leyla looked at Bane's massive figure in between the door frame. Despite her attacking his dearest friend, he still remained calm. He wanted her to be herself. He didn't want her to shut herself off to her emotions. No one, in a very long time; had ever encouraged her to just let go. Somehow, she needed to show him the truth about Talia.

Her eyes stared at him for a moment, before asking, "Why are you not mad?"

"Would you like me to be?" Bane countered, while shutting the door and strolling over the bed.

Leyla instantly felt the bed sink in, as his massive figure sat down on the edge. They were perhaps a foot away. The need to reach out was strong, but she stopped herself. Now wasn't the time. Talia's touch was probably still lingering on his skin. How cruel of her to tease him in that way. Did she think of herself as coy, by using her beauty to get what she wanted?

When she didn't speak, Bane pointed out, "You need to channel your anger. Simply lashing out will do you no good."

"I thought it was okay to give in to my emotions."

"It is," He nodded, "Give in and then use it. Once you let yourself accept your emotions, then you can use them to achieve your goals."

What goals? How could she have goals when she was going to die soon? Looking over, she wondered if this was what Bane really wanted to do. He seemed so jovial at times. So determined. For as long as he had known, his life started in the Pit. How could someone like him be okay with ending his life? All for her.

After a moment, Leyla leaned forward and said, "She's manipulating you."

Another bold statement. She really was full of surprises. Bane found it very disappointing that John had locked her up for the past eight years. Although, it was completely predictable. John was the kind of man who didn't want a woman with a spirit. With fire within her. He saw what Leyla had inside and was intimidated by it. But, Bane wasn't.

Tilting his head curiously, he mused, "Is that so?"

Leyla nodded. She would state her opinion and not care about the repercussions, "She's using you to get what she wants. She doesn't sincerely care about you."

"And you do?"

The question took her back slightly. She felt her throat closing and the feeling of intimidation flew back to her. Biting her lower lip, she answered, "This whole plan...to destroy Gotham, was her idea. All to avenge her father. What do you have anything to do with it?"

Bane breathed a heavy breath. Intensified by his mask. He was simply looking at her. Perhaps Leyla had crossed the line. Maybe this would be the moment that he reached over and snapped her neck. Leyla owed it to herself to stand up for what she believed in and not hold back. But, had she gone too far?

"Tell me, why does any of this matter to you?"

Why did it matter? Leyla shouldn't have cared what happened to the mercenary. He had been the man who took over her city and essentially signed their death certificate. He didn't seem to even care that he would be responsible for the death of thousands. Him and his soldiers seemed to welcome death and not fear it. Meanwhile, there would be children that would never grow up. Couples who would never marry. It was truly depressing and it was all because of him.

But, he had been the one to unleash her. If Bane hadn't killed John, then she would have continued to be shut off to the world. John would probably still abuse her and she would have accepted death, because who was she to ask questions? Despite him being the reason for her death, he was also the reason for her awakening. And she wasn't going to accept death so easily.

After a moment of silence, she simply answered, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Her answer had brought amusement to Bane. He was laughing. It was a jovial laugh. One that came directly from his stomach. Made even grander by his large size. Leyla frowned and waited for him to stop, before he joyfully explaining, "I cannot be hurt. I've already been to hell," His reaction seemed to upset her even more, to which he explained, "You feel, Leyla, and that is good. Do not close yourself off to your feelings. Perhaps if there were more like you, Gotham would have been saved."

Bane spoke, as if she should have found comfort in his words. But, in reality, they only upset her more. Leyla frowned and slipped under the fluffy blanket atop her bed. It was unfair. It really was. How could he expect her to go on with life, when death was so close? Why wasn't anyone helping them? Why had the world forgotten about them? What was the point of being awake when she was just going to die?

Leyla felt the bed sinking in even further, before large arms pulled her close to a rock solid body. For some reason, she felt better. Despite him being the reason for her inevitable death, she found solace in his arms. Resting against him, she somehow knew that this wasn't his fault. It was Talia's. She would have been angry at the thought, if it weren't for the soothing sound of Bane's heart thumping against her ear.

Feeling her nerves relaxing, Leyla started running her fingers along the defined lines of Bane's chest. His stomach was rock solid and almost intimidating to the touch. She needed to find a way out. A way out of here. A way to survive. Bane would be happy to know that she was putting up a fight. He would be impressed. Most importantly, she would impress herself.

"I don't think you're a monster."

Bane let out a light chuckle, while lightly warning her, "Do not become blinded by your emotions."


	14. Chapter 14

TC Stark: You guys are so bad. Making me attached to my computer all day long lol I'm just kidding. I was so excited to get this chapter out! I hope you all like it :3 I know you all wanted Leyla to beat the crap out of Talia, but I think this revenge is even sweeter. You might end up not liking Bane in this one lol Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas!

Chapter Fourteen

When Leyla was a young girl, her mother used to roll her hair in the boudoir. There was never a time when the two weren't smiling and bonding. When dad was at work, the two were busy trying on different lipsticks and high heels. She was a happy child, who idolized her mother and couldn't wait for a time to emulate her. A time when she would dress up in _adult _clothing and look just as beautiful as her mom.

Even though it had been fourteen years since her mother had passed, Leyla felt like she was emulating her in some way. Despite not wearing flashy clothes or heels, she made sure to at least apply make up every day. Somehow, when she was sitting in front of the mirror; she felt a little like her mother. Somehow, she was keeping her mother alive.

A part of her wondered how her parents would react to Gotham's hostile takeover. Would Bane have killed her father, because of his association with John Daggett? Would they have been thrown in front of Jonathan Crane and forced to choose their fate? Her mother would have been very upset. She would have cried everyday. Her mother was so full of life that there was no way she could have numbed herself to the pain.

While setting her black hair in a high bun, Leyla thought that maybe it was a good thing that her parents weren't around to see what their city had become. There was no way she wanted them dead, but the thought of them being killed by angry citizens or a bomb was too much for her. When her mother was alive, she remembered hearing her parents talk about buying a vacation home. Probably somewhere in California or Florida. She wished that if they were alive that they had. That way they wouldn't have been around when Bane first took over Gotham.

Leyla's mother was a very girly woman. She had been ecstatic that her only child was a girl. So happy that she had decided to enroll her daughter in ballet. It was fun while it lasted. After all, she was able to dress in a pink dress every time and perform on stage. She wasn't very good, but it was all about looking cute for her parents' pictures.

That had all stopped once her mother died. Leyla wondered if she even remembered anything. Ballet was so girly and delicate that she had thrown it away, once she turned fourteen. At that point her life was about hard partying and sex. It wasn't very romantic. Not at all delicate. Her mother would have been very disappointed.

Standing from her chair, Leyla viewed herself in the mirror. She was a girl of average height. Five foot three inches to be exact. She could never have been a ballerina as an adult. Sure, she was thin enough, but she wasn't tall enough. Still, her body began moving into a few simple positions that she remembered. Ballet was a beautiful and elegant dance. Calming. At the moment, she needed some sincerity in her life.

The end was near. She knew that. Her anger was all that she had to hold on to. If her mind didn't concentrate on her hatred of Talia, then she would surely break down. It was bad enough that she was becoming curious. How would it feel to die? Would she instantly be incinerated, due to the bomb? Or would she be crushed from her house being crushed, due to the force of the explosion? Would it feel like being burned? And what would happen afterwords?

When Leyla had been in the car accident, she hadn't remembered the pain of the impact. She didn't remember anything at all. Just seeing the car the second before it hit. The only pain she felt was when she woke up. It was excruciating pain. Extreme soreness. If she wasn't alive, then she couldn't feel pain. Maybe she wouldn't even know she died. She would just stop...thinking.

In the middle of her calming movements, Leyla heard noise. A voice specifically. A very familiar voice. In an instant, she felt angry again. So much for feeling calm. This was all her fault. All Talia's. How selfish that woman was. She may have been fine with dying, but Leyla wasn't. This wasn't right. The older woman shouldn't have a right to destroy thousands of lives.

After slipping on a pair of skinny jeans, dark purple slouch boots, a long sleeved purple and white striped shirt, and thick form fitting black hoodie, Leyla left her room. It was getting very cold out and they didn't have heat. How could they when all corporations were destroyed? So, she needed a thick black scarf.

After leaving her room, she peered over her floor's railing and saw that she was right. Bane and Talia were speaking. Talia extremely close. Leyla knew it wasn't a good idea to have revealed her intimate night, with the large man. Now the other woman would look to reassure her place on top. She would look to anger her further.

Somehow, Talia could feel a new presence. With a smirk, she looked up, "Well, hello, Leyla."

With tightened lips, Leyla sneered, "What are you doing here, Talia?"

"Oh, I didn't know this was your mansion."

"It is. I lived here for six years." She snapped.

Talia smirked once more and turned to Bane, "Darling, is that true? Don't you own this mansion?"

"It is mine," Bane nodded, his hands grabbing onto the collar of his vest, "Everything John Daggett owned became mine, upon his death."

Leyla raised an eyebrow. Bane was demeaning her. Putting her down. Was it just for Talia or did he sincerely feel that way. Everything John owned was now his...she was once John's. Did that mean she was his now? No, she belonged to no one. She was free to do whatever she wanted. Wasn't she? Had Bane simply allowed her to think she was in charge of her soul, when in reality it was his?

Suddenly, she felt anger. Not for Talia. But, for Bane. How dare he think that she was his? Is that what he believed? He could give his all to Talia and Leyla was there simply for sex? It was her life with John all over again. Her not mattering, unless it was for sex. She was nothing else but a body, for him to sleep with whenever he felt like it.

Talia could see the anger flare in Leyla's eyes and she was fully satisfied. Smugly smirking, she turned back to Bane and spoke, "Come. We have much to do in our final days."

Nodding, he turned and instructed, "I will be back. Stay here."

Stay here. Bane was giving her orders. How could he do that? It wasn't too long ago that she was allowed to roam around the house. Feel freedom. Do what she pleased. Had it all been an illusion? Wasn't she just as much of a prisoner as before and hadn't noticed? Had he pushed her so that she would become his property, rather than John's?

Leyla felt her blood boil. How dare he. Her blue eyes watched in fury, as Talia and Bane left. She would not go back to that life. If she were to die, then it would be on her own. Not as a pet or a possession. Bane and Talia wouldn't die thinking that she was one to be manipulated. She was strong and wouldn't give up.

Fueled by anger and determination, Leyla instantly flew down the stairs. They were so arrogant. So cocky. Especially Talia. This was all Talia's fault. She could only imagine the conversations the two had. She had to have been the one to convince Bane that Leyla was merely a pet. It made her hate the foreign woman even more. And made her angry at Bane for being so weak-minded.

Not wanting to be caught sneaking out, by them; Leyla decided to leave the back way so to buy herself time. The mansion almost seemed empty. All the soldiers must have gone to the streets. No one had an exact idea of when the bomb would go off. For all they knew, it could have been in an hour. Ten minutes. Had Bane really expected her to die alone?

Pushing the thoughts aside for the moment, she began running. She would not die in John Daggett's mansion. If she were to die, it would be in her apartment. Surrounded by pictures of her mother and father. The only ones who ever truly cared about her. She wouldn't be blown up in the house, of the man who raped her.

When she had gotten to the back, she noticed Barsard leaning against the wall. He was smoking. It might have been his last one and he wanted to savor it. Bane understood. It was his worldly pleasure and it could have been the last smoke he ever had. The soldier wasn't needed at that very second. Besides, he wanted to allow his boss and Talia some private time, in their final days.

Noticing Leyla and the state she was in, Barsard commented, "You don't look too good."

_Possession. _All that flashed through Leyla's head, were Bane's words. Everything John owned, he owned now. She wouldn't be a toy. She had been one for too long. Had Bane slept with her, to in a way mark his territory? Did he hope, when other men saw her, they saw the _B_ carved into her soul? The way John's use to?

Knowing that couldn't be allowed, she lunged forward and smashed her lips against Barsard's. It was so aggressive. So unexpected. The soft spoken man had thought it was bold for Leyla to finger herself in front of him, but this took the cake. He would have never expected it. It was so uncharacteristic for her to slam him up against the wall and assault his lips with her own.

Overcome with primal urges, and knowing he would die soon; Barsard kissed back. Instantly, he grabbed the back of her head and pushed further into her mouth. Leyla let out a moan, that opened her lips and allowed his tongue to dart in. Each time their mouths opened, their tongues lashed out at each other.

When Leyla bit down on his lower lip, Barsard quickly spun her around and pushed her up against the wall. She didn't mind. She was running on pure adrenaline at the moment. Her hands lashed out and yanked him forward, by the sides of his jacket. Their mouths found each other once again; their lips already bruising.

Time was of the essence and Leyla couldn't wait. Aggressively, her hands ripped at his pants. Barsard chuckled, at her frustration and reached down to undo his zipper. Slipping her own pants down. Leyla spread her legs and gripped at the back of his hair, as he thrust into her.

Barsard's lips moved to her neck, as his hands reached down and gripped onto her hips. It was rough and aggressive. His member was shoving into her rapidly and hard. But, it wasn't like John. He wasn't doing her with the experience of a prepubescent boy. Barsard knew what he was doing. He just liked it rough. And in that moment, so did she.

Leyla let out a small scream, as he continued to slam into her. The tip of his staff jabbed at her cervix, sending pangs of pleasure and pain shooting through her body. Her nails dug into the back of his neck, as his hips moved at a paid pace. She was letting out short gasps, as he continued to thrust into her with great ferocity.

Yanking his head back up, their mouths crashed against each other again. His hips grind against hers, as he pushed her further against the wall. Leyla's hips met his, with every thrust. She was determined to make herself orgasm. To reach the peak that Bane had helped her achieve, after years of going without it. He would not have that satisfaction.

Unfortunately, that was not able to happen. With one last thrust, Barsard spilled himself inside of her. It had been enjoyable, despite the fact that she didn't finish. It was still better than what she was used to with John and it was rebellious. All of a sudden, she was back to her rebellious ways and she couldn't care less.

With a groan, Barsard kissed her once more before pulling away, "Fuck."

Leyla was attempting to catch her breath as well, "Thank you."

Chuckling, Barsard pulled away and turned around to readjust himself, "Oh no, thank you. But, I now have work t-"

The soft spoken man wasn't able to finish his sentence, as she grabbed the large gun from his holster and once again smacked him in the back of his head. Just like before, his body dropped to the ground. Unconscious. But, unlike the first time, she didn't apologize. Instead, she reached down and stole the keys to his jeep, as well as taking his cigarettes.

Sticking one in her mouth, she lit it and instructed to the sleeping body, "Tell Bane I belong to no one."

* * *

After stealing Barsard's jeep and his cigarettes, Leyla drove the vehicle down to the Narrows. She would die in the comfort of her apartment, not the confines of the mansion. She parked the car a few blocks away from her place. Sure, Bane knew where she lived, but she still didn't want him to see the jeep directly outside.

With another cigarette in her lips, she stuck her hands into the pockets of her hoodie and marched forward. She looked at all the buildings around her. None of these people probably knew that they would die soon. Bane had done a good job at feeding everyone hope. So much so that everyone was blind to the fact that the end was very near.

"Leyla?"

Hearing her name called, the pale woman turned to see who it was. Who she saw was not who she expected. Widening her eyes, Leyla gasped, "Bruce?"

There he was. Bruce Wayne. Alive and actually looking...alright. What was he doing in the Narrows? Where had he been for the past several months? Shaking her head, none of that mattered. He was alive. Talia hadn't destroyed him and he had come back. Leyla was overjoyed to see him. Seeing him smile showed her that her attack on the foreign woman was justified.

As the two walked towards each other, the billionaire looked at her a tad confused, "You smoke?"

Leyla hadn't even realized that a cigarette was still in her hand. She realized that she probably looked very different to him. Bruce was used to seeing her looking submissive. He would have never thought that she would smoke or do anything that would pin her as a _bad girl. _Smiling sheepishly, she gave a slight shrug, "These are hard times."

"Where's John?"

The mention of her deceased boss cause her to frown, "He's dead...Bane killed him."

Frowning, Bruce asked, "Where have you been staying? What has he done to you?"

"At my apartment, not too far from here," Deciding to ignore his last question, she asked, "Where have you been? What has he done to you?"

She could see his lips tighten at this. Obviously, it hadn't been pleasant. But, he simply replied, "Made me stronger.. Listen, Leyla, you need to stay indoors. The bomb...its deteriorating."

"I know," She nodded with a frown, "We don't have much longer. You were right, when you shut down the project. It was too dangerous. Everyone thinks...there's a chance. Why did you give the company to Miranda? She's the reason for all of this."

Bruce let out a sigh, "Its not her fault. It fell into the wrong hands. I'm going to try to stop this, but you need to stay indoors. Protect yourself...in case..."

Leyla sighed, "You know that's not going to help, Bruce."

"Gotham won't go without a fight."

"What are you going to do?"

A moment of silence passed, before he replied, "I haven't given my all. Not yet. Leyla, please be safe. Please. Don't leave your apartment. Its going to get really dangerous and I don't want anything happening to you."

Leyla nodded, as Bruce turned and began to walk away. She had no idea what he was going to do, but somehow knowing that he was safe made her feel better. With his hopeful attitude, maybe Gotham stood a chance. All the city needed was more positive thinkers. More fighters. God forbid the city did burn, then at least they went out with a fight.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she shouted, "Bruce!" She waited for him to turn around, before exclaiming, "Please don't listen to Miranda Tate! She isn't who she says she is!"

Bruce stood in confusion for a moment, wondering what she meant. What had happened to Miranda? He had hoped she was okay. Frowning, he asked, "Are any of us?"


	15. Chapter 15

TC Stark: So, I got a bit carried away with this chapter lol Hope you all don't mind the end, again I just couldn't stop. I had forgotten in the last chapter to reply to PoisonousAngel that they only had sex once. Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! I know you were all gasping at the fact Leyla screwed Barsard =P Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas

Chapter Fifteen

It was often that those viewed as quiet and unassertive were highly underestimated. Like Leyla Carter. Over the years, she had turned into a timid and submissive being. She never spoke out of line and never objected. Whatever John or any man told her, she did without even the smallest protest. The life she had was essentially worthless and she wasn't really living at all.

Bane knew better and so he sought out to find what was hidden under her pathetic shell. It had taken a lot of determination on his part. At one point, he was sure that she would have allowed herself to starve to death. Simply because she refused to say no. Because she thought it wasn't the right thing to do. That arguing would have harmed others. She would die before making herself comfortable.

What he found underneath was far more pleasing than he had originally thought. Her body told a tragic story and perhaps offering sympathy for her situation helped her transformation. She had fought to save her life, hurt the person whom she viewed as evil, and had even used her body to manipulate others. She was doing what she wanted, without thinking about how it affected others. She was living.

Perhaps he should have been a little mad at Barsard, for giving in to his basic instinct, but Leyla had performed beautifully. He knew that by making it seem as if he viewed her as a possession that she would seek out a way to prove him otherwise. The moment he saw her scowl, he knew she would look for revenge. What other way was there, than to sleep with another man? Leyla truly was her own person now.

Of course, Talia wasn't too happy when they returned to the mansion, to see Barsard passed out and his zipper undone. She viewed this act as a way of mocking Bane. She thought that not only should she be punished, but his right hand man as well. He had to remind her that soon they would all die and he needed Barsard in the final fight.

It would be a grand finish. So far, everything was performing beautifully. Even what had ended up being unexpected. Such as the return of Batman. Bane had watched from the top of a building, as the signal of the vigilante burned for the whole city to see. Bruce Wayne's escape wasn't something he had planned on, but he was delighted by the challenge. The caped crusader thought that he would be able to beat the beast and win. It was that kind of hope that he would enjoy destroying the most.

Upon returning home, he received even more interesting news. Not only had Talia informed him that Jim Gordon was tracking the bomb's location, but Barsard let him know that a certain cop, John Blake; had freed the trapped police and they planned on having a bit of a stand off with Bane's men.

"How wonderful. What a glorious end it will be," Bane spoke jovially, as he then went on to instruct, "Change the bomb's location. Move it to another truck. Allow Gordon and his men to think they have a chance at stopping it, only to have that very idea crushed."

Barsard nodded, "Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"Yes. Prepare the men. The bomb has a little more than twenty-four hours before it goes off. We will make our final stand tomorrow, at the courthouse. At noon."

Another nod, before the soldier left. He was a good man. He simply gave into his primal needs easily. Bane could not fault the man for that. Perhaps if it were another soldier, his life would have been taken right away. But, in their final battle, he needed Barsard. Especially to protect Talia.

Talia was waiting for Bane, in the library. She looked radiant and was holding a glass of wine. The lights were dimmed and the fire was on. A bit of foreshadowing of what was to come. She looked so confident. It radiated off her and her smirk was highly contagious. She truly was beautiful.

Despite not being able to partake in wine drinking, he sat near her and allowed her body to curve into his. After taking a sip of the fruity wine, she cooed, "You should take that little girl's neck and snap it. Or at least allow me to do so."

Chuckling, Bane shook his head, "Now, what would be the point of that?"

"To prove a point. That you are not one to be dealt with. I understand that she's your little project, but since day one she has gotten away with what she pleases. I think she should be taught a lesson."

"I find that quite contradictory, considering I am the one who urged her to go whatever she pleased." He explained.

Talia gave a light snort, before pointing out, "Oh, my love, you always were foolish. But, I find you the perfect compliment to myself."

"You are magnificent."

Talia smirked. Tomorrow was the day she had been planning for years. She felt wonderful. Empowered. This was what her father had wanted and now she was going to be able to achieve this goal. The very thought of thousands howling in pain sent chills down very spine.

Looking over to her lifetime friend, she smiled. How wonderful he was. How great he had been through all of this. It was invigorating to see him take over the League and claim it as his. Her father may have excommunicated her friend from the it, but he made it known that the organization was his. It was so masculine. So dominating. He knew what he wanted and took it. Her father would have been proud.

With an all knowing smirk, her hand reached over to touch upon his solid chest. Bane's body was simply perfection. A perfect symbol of strength and brutality. Unlike the former criminals of Gotham, he didn't need to hide behind explosions and tricks. He could easily destroy anyone with his fists alone.

The very thought of bones breaking within his clutches aroused her. Talia knew what she wanted and soon her hand was traveling down his chest. The two had always been close and Bane didn't think much of the behavior, until her fingers danced around the buckle of his belt.

Talia let out a small whine, when Bane lifted her hand away. Giving a small pout, she asked, "Why do you deny me? Especially on our last day on Earth?"

The look on her face was of a small child who had just been denied a dessert. Running his thumb across her cheek, he gently explained, "I do not feel that way about you, my dear."

"Don't you love me?"

"More than anything on this Earth," He cooed, "But my love for you is purer than what most confuse love to be. It is a platonic one. Much stronger than that, which is restrained by the body."

Bane thought that Talia would have been pleased by this answer, but instead she became agitated. Understandable, since they were going to die soon and she had been drinking. Pouting more, she asked, "It's that other girl, isn't it? You can be intimate with her, but not with me? Does she matter more to you?"

Bane sighed. The wine was talking now. Reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder, he reassured her, "Is dying for you not good enough?"

She blinked for a moment, letting his words swim around her brain. After a moment, she smiled and regained her cool composure, "I apologize, darling, I got ahead of myself."

"Quite alright. You are human, after all."

Running her knuckles gently down his cheek, she cooed, "Come, let's go to bed. I want to hold you one last time. Please."

Bane really couldn't ever say no to that face. While he honestly didn't feel any sexual connection to her, he did have a need to be close to her body. In a way it reminded him of when he was a younger man, trapped in the Pit. At nights he would hold the young girl close and coo in her ear that everything would be alright. That she would escape and fulfill her destiny.

The day was finally near. Everything he had foreseen, while in prison; was coming true. Lust had driven the prisoners to kill Talia's mother and hunger for the young girl. None of them believed she was good for anything, other than sex. But, Bane knew better and it had cost him greatly. Tomorrow would prove that it was all worth it.

* * *

_Oh, my love, my darling, _

_I've hungered for your touch, _

_A long, lonely time,_

_And time goes by so slowly, _

_And times can do so much, _

_Are you still mine?_

Leyla sat on the floor of her living room. Smoke filled the air, as well as Roy Orbison's _Unchained Melody. _While digging through her belongings, she found the old record. Recorded in 1969. Funny, how some songs stood the test of time. How a song could sound so beautiful decades after it was first released.

This song had been her mother's favorite sound. She played it all the time. It was a song her father had dedicated. A song that they often danced to. A song that Leyla often heard, once her mother passed away. Looking back, she realized that her father never made any attempts to move on. She had never seen another woman around his arm. Never another in his house, until it was because of a party. He was completely dedicated to his deceased wife.

As a young child, her mother let her believe that she could love anyone she wanted. Whether that was a man or a woman, it didn't matter. As long as she was happy. Leyla grew up with dreams of a large wedding, the perfect spouse, perfect children, and the perfect life. Maybe she had set her goals too high.

Either way that was all pipe dreaming at this point. After the accident, she had thrown away any notion that she would have any of that. Her life from that point forward, would be to please John. Her own happiness never crossed her mind. And even after she was freed from him, thinking that way was positively stupid.

Finally, the song ended and all that filled the air was her cigarette smoke. Closing her eyes, Leyla took a big breath in. Tomorrow would be her last day on Earth. She didn't want to accept death so easily. She wanted to fight. Wanted to show that she was a different person than what she use to be. But, as the hours went on, she felt her will to live disappearing.

And then she started to slowly accept it. Perhaps she was experiencing the Five Stages of Grief. There was certainly a moment of denial, at the beginning. When death didn't even seem tangible. And she had felt angry. Very angry at one point. Maybe her anger towards Talia had all been because of grief. Even trying to let Bane know he wasn't a monster was a way of bargaining. And she was very depression.

Now though she felt acceptance. It was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay. There was nothing she could do about the explosion, so what was the point in fighting it? Maybe she was confusing acceptance as defeat. Either way she knew that no matter how hard she fought, she was going to die.

Leyla hoped there was a heaven, like she had been told there was. It would be so nice, to see her mother and father again. It would make all of this okay, because she would be with them again. They could see how much she had grown and how better of a person she was.

With her parents in her thoughts, Leyla began to drift away into a peaceful sleep…

_At last! My love has come along,_

_My lonely days over,_

_And life is like a song!_

_When Leyla opened her eyes, she was greeted with the smooth sound of Etta James' _At Last. _Her mother had to be around. This was another one of her favorite songs. Looking around she noticed she was...home. This was her dinning room. This was her father's house. She was finally home._

_Her suspicions were correct, when her mother and father walked into the dining room. They looked just like she remember. Beautiful. Young. Happy. Her father was holding a glass of wine, while her mother was bring in a tray, with a rotisserie chicken on it. They had enough money for a professional cook, but her mom enjoyed cooking._

_They were both smiling brightly. They were happy to see her. As her mother sat down, she kindly observed, "My, how beautiful you are."_

"_Thank you, mom," Leyla smiled, "You're just as beautiful as ever."_

"_Isn't she?" Her father smiled, while glancing over, "As beautiful as the day I remember."_

"_Oh, honey."_

_Leyla smiled. She was so fortunate to have such loving parents. Soon, the chicken was being sliced into and food was placed on her plate. Her parents were talking, but she wasn't really listening. She was far too elated that she was finally home. Finally with people who loved her._

_As he mother cut into her piece of chicken, she asked, "So, did you have a nice life?" In the same fashion a mom would ask how a child's day was._

_It was then she frowned and answered, "Not really. The past eight years...I've been miserable. The only time I was happy was when the both of you were alive."_

"_Honey, I'm sorry for leaving you in the hands of John," Her dad sighed and shook his head, "I would have never left if I would have known what he would do to you."_

"_Please don't feel bad, dad, we're together now."_

_Her mother gave a small frown, before explaining, "Not really. This is all a dream, you're still alive."_

_Leyla frowned and mumbled, "Not for long." _


	16. Chapter 16

TC Stark: What I'm going to say, I don't think people are going to like. But *deep breath* this is the _second _to last chapter. Don't hurt me! Its just I don't like dragging stories out and I think these last two chapters will be a nice conclusion. Also, I'm planning on a sequel, so no worries! :D Auriellis pointed something out to me. I do apologize for all the mistakes. I do write these fast and its unfair for put out chapters full of errors. I have read this chapter like three times, so I'm really sorry if I missed something. Thank you everyone for your great reviewers and continued support! I'm glad you liked all aspects of last chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas,

Chapter Sixteen

Leyla couldn't sleep that night. Too plagued by images of her parents. It had all seemed so real. She could smell the delicious food her mother made. She could taste it, as she ate. Every sense she had, she experienced. How could she have woken up to dreary reality, when it had been so wonderful within her dream? She could have stayed there forever. Never waking up. Never feeling the pain of dying. Just pure bliss.

Not that she minded not being able to sleep. What was the point? Soon she would be dead and that was an eternal sleep. It could wait. She wanted to look out her window. Look at the city she had lived in her whole life. It wouldn't be long until Gotham was engulfed in a mushroom cloud of fire. The whole world was probably going to look. Why shouldn't she see the fireworks? She wondered where the bomb was. How close it was to her.

While leaning over her windowsill, Leyla picked up a pack of cigarettes and opened it. There were only two left. Not that it really mattered. She paused for a moment, to stare at the practically empty pack. It upset her father, to know she smoked. It was one of the reasons why she had started in the first place. He always warned her that it would kill her. How wrong he had been.

After a moment, she stuck the second to last cigarette between her lips and lit it. Cold pricked at the skin on her face. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea, to hang out of her window in only a gray tank top and loose fitting shorts. But, soon she would be dead and she wanted to feel as alive as possible. The cold woke her up and reminded her that she was alive. It had been years since she stood still and enjoyed the winter air. She had been numb for years and now she felt everything.

"Is that a good idea?"

Leyla supposed not locking her door wasn't such a good idea. But, what was the worst that could happen? Someone come in and rob her? Kill her? Wouldn't that happen soon anyway? In her final hours of life, she felt no fear. Only acceptance. When the fear of death left her, she found that the idea of dying wasn't so bad.

After flicking the finished cigarette out the window, she ducked back into the apartment and closed the window. Standing up straight, she turned around and saw _him. _Bane. The source of all her leftover frustration. She wouldn't die belonging to someone. He thought she was his possession. How dare he even come to her apartment. For what? To show her that she was his?

"Shouldn't you be out there?" Leyla snidely asked, with her arms folded, "We only have a few hours left."

Bane could see that the younger woman was still mad. She stood in front of him, defiant and scornful. Her arms were folded and her body leaned to the side. A very different silhouette than the person he had first encountered. She no longer stood still and obediently. She would be stubborn and behave towards him the way she saw fit.

Slowly stepping forward, he explained, "I will accompany my men soon. I just wished to see you first."

Snarling, Leyla lifted her chin and stated, "I fucked Barsard."

The use of profanity took Bane back slightly. Upon meeting her, he never heard her use such foul language. A part of him was impressed that she was throwing away any notion of being proper. They were in their final hours and there was no use in being polite. Leyla was growing more every day that passed. It would have been interesting to see how far her transformation would go.

"I know."

His tone was steady. It never stuttered. Never faulted. This only made her angrier. Didn't he know that she wasn't his? Tightening her lips, Leyla stated, "I don't belong to you."

"I know. I just wanted you to prove it."

That was when her breath hitched and her face dropped. Her entire body loosened and her arms unfolded. Leyla couldn't believe what she had just heard. Bane had known all along that she would set out to defy him. To prove herself. He never wanted her to belong to him. He only wanted her to belong to herself.

Tears began to form in her blue eyes. Reality hit her like a tone of bricks. Any pieces of the wall that had enslaved her for years, that were left; were now falling apart. She was exposed. There was no one else to take orders from. No one else to dictate who she should be and what she should or could do. The only person who decided what she was going to do…was her.

Leyla looked up at the large figure in front of her and cried, "Why? Why did you do this? Why would you push me, if I was just going to die anyway?"

Bane could understand her sorrow. Realization was washing over her and it was almost too much to handle. He could see her knees becoming weak and she was fighting to not crumble in front of him. This was what he had been working towards, since the day he had met her. Since they day he knew that she could live again.

Placing his large hands upon her shoulders, he tilted his head down and explained, "So that you could die free."

Free. She was free. Free from everything. Free from John. Free from any mental or emotional restraints. Free from any other human being. So, this was what freedom felt like. Had she even been free before the accident? Or was she still held back by some social convention?

Looking up at him, she knew Bane was the reason for all of this. Every day that she was starved, every materialistic possession that was taken from her, every word that came out of his mouth, was a way to break her from the chains that were binding her. Her awakening was all because of him.

The crying had stopped. Tears were still on her cheeks, but her eyes were dry. Everything seemed so clear now. Suddenly, nothing else mattered. She was free. Not only from the outside world, but from within. Free from any torturing thought. Free from any moral constraint. Free. At last.

Involuntarily her hands reached up and gently ran against the sides of his mask. Their eyes locked and she touched him with nothing holding her back. No embarrassment. No hesitation. Her touch didn't ask for permission. Her body now moved out of desire and confidence.

Their movements flowed freely. Easily. Her hands moved along his face, until they rested over his strong shoulders. His body gently pushed hers back, until she was pressed between the wall and his body. In precise and fluid motions, his hands ran up her thighs while picking her up.

Leyla's eyes never left his. She wanted to stare deep into the dark pools. Wanted to see deep within Bane and let him know she was no longer afraid. Of anything. But, he didn't need her gaze to know this. He could feel it within her. Feel the way her body curved into his. The way her arms pulled him in closer. She was not only accepting him, but she was accepting herself.

She tilted her head. Similar to the way she would, if she were to kiss him. While this was impossible, she moved as if she could. As if he were a human being. He wasn't this large imposing force that was only wanted for what he stood for. Leyla's eyes let him know that she was looking at him. Looking at Bane, the person.

As her fingers danced along the width of his arms, Bane moved his right hand to the back of her neck. His thumb moving along her skin. The other hand crawled up her scarred thigh, once again touching each one delicately. Soon, his large hand tucked under her loose shorts and took her bottom in his palm.

A small moan escaped her lips, as his thumb gently rubbed her hip bone. Her hips pushed forward as a reaction. Heat was radiating off her and it was becoming increasingly hard for her to control herself. She was aching for him. And from the large bulge that was pressing against her wet sex, she could tell he was yearning too.

With one hand, Bane pushed the fabric of her shirt up until it was off her. Leyla could feel his breathing become heavier, as the same hand ran along the flesh of her torso. Every scar rubbed against his calloused palm. The tips of his fingers glided along the red scar that cut up her ribcage, until it led him to her bare breast.

Leyla let out a low moan, as she felt her nipple hardened under his touch. Arousal was taking over her body and her hips couldn't help, but move against his. Each time his hardened bulge hit her overly sensitive sex, she let out a moan. The need to have him inside her was growing increasingly painful and she knew soon it would be unbearable.

The amount of blood that had flowed to his staff was also becoming painful, for Bane; and soon he found himself practically ripping her bottoms off her. The way the tip of his staff found her entrance, was almost natural. As if an unseen force was pulling the two together.

Leyla bit her lower lip, as her walls began stretching around him. Despite being aroused, she still needed time to adjust to his size. Time that they didn't have. Bane gently grabbed hold of the back of her neck and held her gaze, as he pushed further into her. With their gazes locked, Leyla somehow knew that it was going to be okay.

With that notion embedded in her brain, Leyla found it easier to relax and allow him easier access. Soon, her legs were wrapped around his waist and her hips were moving along with his. Heat was rising through her body, from their organs rubbing against each other. She could feel his throb and grew even more aroused.

Each time his tip hit her cervix, she let out a groan through gritted teeth, only to feel pain disappear and turn into pleasure, as he pulled away. Each time he left her, she let out a soft plea. The little whimpers that seeped out of her lips, were music to his ears. They were little symphonies that fueled him on.

As Bane continued to grind into Leyla, her hands ran across the back of his shoulders, before grabbing on and pulling him closer. She wanted to feel his body against hers. With her face buried in his neck, her mouth opened and began sucking on the muscular skin. An act that pulled a guttural moan out of him. His arousal rose even more, as her tongue lashed out against him. Despite him being around gunpowder and the like, she noticed that his skin tasted sweet.

Bane's large arm wrapped itself around her thin waist and pulled her up more, so that all of his length fit in. An act that caused Leyla's nails to grip onto his skin; holding on as his thrusts became more intense. The power behind his movements sent the thin girl over the edge, as soon her body was overcome with an orgasm like no other. Her hips jerked slightly and her legs tightened around his large waist.

Leyla felt the mercenary's hand gently run through her hair and pull her away from his neck, so that the two could lock eyes once more. Bane could see the satisfaction on her face and it fueled him to keep thrusting, until soon he experienced his own climax and spilled into her.

Bane stayed still, for a moment; after releasing his seed. Leyla could hear his light breathing hiss through the mouth of his mask. He was still inside of her and her body was still pressed between the wall and his body. His skin still warmed hers. It was a position that she wouldn't have minded staying in, if they had the time.

Slowly, he pulled out of her and gently let her feet touched the ground. The floor almost felt foreign to the soles of her feet. It had felt all so natural to be against him. Endorphins were kicking in and she knew that she needed to resist the urge, of being close to his body. To wrap her arms around him and beg him to stay. Unfortunately, she knew that that was impossible.

"I must go." He finally confessed.

As her body leaned against the wall, she solemnly nodded, "I know."

Bane looked down at her and saw the emptiness in her eyes. Her body was betraying her again. While she had finally come to the realization of her freedom, it didn't stop her from wanting to feel close to someone else. Especially after being intimate with that person.

Reaching out, he caressed her cheek and tilted her head up, "Do not forget what I told you."

Leyla bit her lower lip and slowly nodded, "I won't."

The skin that he touched felt cold, once his hand was gone. Her eyes watched as he turned and headed towards the door. Headed towards the last battle he would ever fight. Once he was gone, Leyla collapsed to the floor and brought her knees up to her chest. She was born into the world naked and would leave it the same way. And then she began to cry. Not because she would die, but because she realized that…she loved him.


	17. Chapter 17

TC Stark: I bring to you…the final chapter! Wow, guys, honestly this has been so much fun to write. It has definitely developed into something I never originally thought it would. All because of you. I am blessed to have so many wonderful fans. I'm going to take a few days to develop a sequel idea and work on _Limerence. _I'm looking to you guys to tell me what you would like to see in a sequel. Tell me in a review or PM me. I would love to hear your input! I'm glad you all felt emotion with the last one, because I was trying so hard to convey that. I wanted it to be beautiful. I cannot say thank you enough times! by the way, mug=face lol

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter Seventeen

"_Its been just about a year since Gotham's very own Batman saved the city. I'm sure everyone remembers the day the masked vigilante sacrificed his life to safe us all. Everyone since then has been working around the clock to rebuild our city. Three of the bridges have already been repaired and the rest are being worked on. Construction has been working day and night to fix all the roads that were damaged. The US government has even stepped in to help. The mercenary, Bane; who held control over Gotham for about five months, was killed during a fight with the Batman. I'm Christina Rosen, more at noon."_

The doctors at Gotham General knew the news anchor was wrong. The whole city was fed a lie. This one false security had aided the citizens during the recovery. As long as he was dead, they were okay. They had even had a parade, celebrating his death. This lie needed to continue. After all, how could they know that the man who had almost succeeded in killing them all was still alive?

Everything had been top secret. Only a few doctors and nurses were given security clearance to pass by his wing. The rest of the staff hadn't a clue about who was being treated. Police were always around Gotham General, although no one knew why. They spoke in code and were very careful about who was around and who could be listening.

Commissioner Jim Gordon visited that wing regularly. As usual, no one knew why. He never stayed too long. Only long enough to see the status of whatever went on in that wing. A few nurses dared to ask questions and they all had received pink slips not soon afterwards. The rest of the staff thought it best to not even pry.

Two doctors sat in a lounge in that particular wing, a few days away from the one year anniversary. The city was planning on a parade. Of course there was a lot to be done and many families were still broken, but Gotham had survived and they needed to be thankful. They needed to remind themselves of how precious life really was and show that nothing would bring them down.

As one flipped through the channels, the other sipped his coffee and pondered, "Why the hell did we go through such lengths to save this animal? He tried to blow up the city."

"Fuck if I know," The red headed man shrugged, "You know Craig quit, right?"

"No way. Why?"

Football was on. Gotham had quickly dove back into anything that would uplift the public's spirits. Sports seemed like a good remedy. While they both sat back and watched the game, the redhead answered, "His brother was a cop. Died during the standoff."

The dark skinned doctor snorted and shook his head, "Damn shame. I can't believe I went to medical school for this. I don't care what kind of oath I took. This isn't right."

"What's even gonna happen to him?"

Pausing to take a sip of coffee, he turned around and answered, "Bastard's gonna rot in Blackgate. Gordon's orders."

"I would think a nut like him would be going to Arkham."

"Nah," The dark skinned man shook his head, "He knew what he was doing. He's gonna spend his life in prison, without the possibility of parole. The judge has already sentenced him. They're just waiting until he fully recovers."

At this, the redhead laughed, "That's what's truly funny. Took a year to keep this guy sedated long enough to repair him. All tax payer's dollars. Haven't we been through enough?"

Laughing, the other pointed out, "What's really funny was the joke of operations we hadda perform. What kind of moron operated on him? A witch doctor or something? It was a simple reconstructive surgery. This guy didn't need to be in constant pain like he was. I mean, the bastard deserved it, but still. It was so primitive. Whoever developed his mask should have been smart enough to know how to repair him."

"What happened to the mask?"

"That shit was destroyed. You think anyone wants to keep that thing around?"

He shrugged, before commenting, "He's some kind of beast to have survived the injuries he did, though. Y'know, from the blast."

Shrugging, he replied, "Most of the injuries were from the wall being blasted through. I've seen worse. I was here when they brought Harvey Dent in. You don't even want to know what his face looked like."

The younger doctor blinked a few times, before asking, "You were around during that?"

"Yep. Watched the hospital I worked at for ten years blow up, just as the bus I was in drove away."

A pause. The redhead had only become a surgeon about five years prior. Shaking his head, he spoke, "I don't think I would have been able to go back to work."

"Unfortunately, I love what I do."

Another pause. Wanting to break the ice, the younger doctor snorted, "Y'know what's the real tragedy in this? Fucker's got a good looking mug."

* * *

There was no mistaking the smell of a hospital. It was a mixture of disinfectant products and anesthetics. The air conditioning was always high, to the point where one could smell the fake air. Hospitals always went to such great lengths to try and make patients comfortable that it never felt genuine.

Unfortunately, those were the smells that hit Bane's nostrils the second he woke up. The second thing to hit him, was a throbbing headache. What had happened to him? Where was he? Why hadn't the bomb gone off? The last thing he truly remembered, before being hit by Catwoman's blast; was preparing to finish off the Batman.

As he opened his eyes, he noticed his vision was a bit blurry. There was an IV in his arm and he suspected that he was suppose to be in a coma-like state for the duration of his stay. Why was he in a hospital? Why were the people of Gotham even bothering to keep him alive?

He felt well enough. The only pain that he truly felt, was that in his head. Other than that he felt fine. This confirmed his suspicions that he didn't really need the IV. Did the people of Gotham think this would stop him? What cowards. The only way they could even fathom controlling him, was to keep him sedated.

As his skin began to tingle, he noticed that numbness was fading away and his senses were slowly flowing back to him. In that instant he noticed something was missing. The cold air of the hospital was brushing against his face. Pricking at his cheeks. It was a foreign feeling. His mask. Where was his mask? How was he even breathing without it on?

How long had he been unconscious for? What had they done to him in that allotted time? If he was breathing freely, without the mask; then what was the purpose? Why keep such an imposing force alive? Didn't they know that the moment he was well enough, he would set out to finish what he started?

Bane's thoughts were interrupted, as three female figures walked through the door. Deciding it best not to reveal his consciousness just yet, he kept his lids shut with just enough room to peer out. He needed more time to plan and if they knew he was awake, then that notion would surely be foiled.

"His bag needs to be refilled," A blonde nurse pointed out, "He'll wake up soon if its not."

As the blonde nurse pulled the IV out of his arm, he took this opportunity to look at them. One was much older and most likely was a resident nurse. The one tending to his hand was typically generic and he felt no need to pay her any mind. The thought of reaching out to grab her crossed his mind and he had to fight not to smirk.

His eyes then shifted over and stared over at the third nurse. Her head was bowed down, staring at the charts in her arms. She seemed familiar and through his drugged haze, he fought to remember who she was. This nurse was young. Mid-twenties perhaps. Her silhouette was thin and straight.

Long black bangs fell over the nurse's pale face and it made difficult to see her eyes. Perhaps they were blue? Her nails were painted a clear color and kept short. Strong shoulders. Small chest. Nice sized bottom. His eyes roamed down her white nurse's dress. Her legs were wrapped with black tights. It could have been the person he thought it was.

But, then his eyes hit her feet. White heels. The woman he knew never wore these kind of shoes. They were too empowering for her former character. Even towards the end, she never wore anything to make her seem taller. Too bad she was wearing a hospital mask. Perhaps he would never know who she was.

"Doesn't it suck when it's the cute ones that are crazy?" The blonde sighed.

The black haired girl scribbled some unknown notes, while the older woman huffed, "Perhaps you should get a therapist, dear. I don't know how you could even think that way about this man."

"I can't help it," She shrugged before giggling, "Maybe if he would've met me he wouldn't have wanted to blow up the city. Kinda think its sexy, you know? So masculine."

Rolling her eyes, the older woman finished washing her hands, before instructing the silent nurse, "Go get another IV bag. Hurry before he wakes up."

This unknown girl gave a small nod before turning on her heels and walking away. Bane took notice of the perfectly shaped bun atop her head. Wrapped a little too tightly. She reminded him of a girl he use to know. A girl who use to be chained by oppression. Whatever happened to her?

"What's going to happen to him?" The blonde girl asked.

Bane felt the older woman touch his forehead and note that his temperature was normal. After writing this down, she replied, "Too bad for him he's fine. As soon as he wakes up he's going to be hauled over to Blackgate Prison. He's gonna spend the rest of his life there. If not tomorrow, then definitely Wednesday."

It was only ironic that the very prison he destroyed would be the one he was sent to. Then again, there was no way he would allow this to happen. They all thought that by keeping him sedated that they could overpower him. That they could do with him as they pleased. But, if he could survive and escape hell, then he could get out of Blackgate.

A small part of him was impressed that Gotham had been able to move on from what had happened. It didn't mean they were spared from their inevitable fate, it just meant that they had prolonged it. This small victory gave them hope. Hope was a poison they would continue to feed on until it killed them.

As the two nurses left, the silent one returned. Despite wearing tall heels, he hardly heard her. She was careful in her movements. Her steps were small and calculating. As if she were being careful not to wake him. If his eyes were fully closed, he wouldn't have even known she entered the room.

There was an IV bag in her hands. She was going to put him back to sleep. Bane wondered when he would wake next. Where he would wake. Would it be on the way to the prison? Would it be beforehand? Or would he wake to the yelling of the prisoners and instantly be thrown back into chaos?

"You remind me of a girl I once knew." Bane finally spoke. His voice was low, so as not to alert anyone else. But, she had certainly heard him.

Her eyes never flicked his way, though he was able to see they were a bright blue. She continued to dispose of the old IV and hook on the new one. As she neared him, he took notice of a tiny scar on her finger. A scar that most wouldn't be able to see, if they weren't looking hard enough. He wondered if this girl had a tragic tale as well.

Before sticking the needle in him, the girl turned and went to shut the door. Bane raised an eyebrow, curious as to why she would do that. Perhaps she was just an upset citizen, disguising herself as a nurse so that one day, she'd have the courage to kill him. Would she use a pillow to smother him or was there poison in the bag? Perhaps she wasn't talking to him, because she was in fact there to kill him.

Soon the needle was in his hand. It wouldn't be long before he fell back into a deep slumber. He wondered if he would ever wake up again. His heart was beating normally and he didn't feel as if it were poison, but he was becoming very lethargic. Holding onto consciousness for a few more seconds, he asked, "Do you wish I were dead, like the others do?"

"No," She finally spoke, while taking off her hospital mask and smiling, "In fact, I'm here to help you get out."

Bane let out a light chuckle, as his vision started to blur. Smirking up at Leyla, he murmured, "Clever girl."


End file.
